My Reality: The Secret Guests
by TheWanderer23
Summary: PART 5. **DAUGHTERFIC** Libby learns that Curtis and Quinn are in danger of being separated. Together, her and Curtis, come up with the perfect plan to keep them together. Co-written with Happygoddess2003. WARNING: Discipline spanking.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for following us on Libby's latest adventure! HailstormJen owns Libby, neither of us own anything Supernatural. Thanks for all the comments and support – this chapter written by Happygoddess2003.**_

 **Chapter 1:**

Dad was making burgers in the kitchen and Uncle Sam was throwing some corn on the cob into a big pot on the stove. Jody was making a salad, so that left Curtis and I (and Quinn) to set the table so we could all sit and eat together. Curtis refused any help carrying the dishes, and little Quinn held on to the back of his shirt, carrying the napkins. She hadn't said anything since they got here and never left his side – I planned on asking him what happened to her later, after dinner.

"Okay, guys, everyone grab a chair and help yourselves," Dad said, opening his beer. Dad and Uncle Sam sat on each end, while Jody and I sat across from Curtis and Quinn. We had piled some books up on Quinn's chair so she could reach the table. I looked on as Dad and Uncle Sam watched Curtis whisper to her and nod, filling her plate. She kept her eyes down, barely looking up at any of us.

"So Curtis, why don't you fill everyone in on the latest?" Jody prodded with a small smile.

He looked over at me and I felt his foot touch lightly to mine under the table. I put my foot on top of his and just left it there. A foot hug. I know about foster care. I'd never forget.

"Well," he began, "After I got out of the hospital, Jody helped Quinn and I become a part of The Sioux Falls Foster Project. It's privately funded, so we don't live in, like, a huge institutional setting – we live in this remodeled big farmhouse with ten other kids…"

I saw how Dad and Uncle Sam were impressed by his way with words and they way he held himself. It was evident on their faces. I smiled brightly at Curtis, nodding for him to continue.

His eyes turned sad for a moment before he continued on. "Umm… Well, my mother, you all know she has… lots of problems… she refused to comply with the state's orders to go into treatment for alcoholism and anger management. Plus, they wanted her to take a parenting class and have us followed for a year to make sure we were okay. So – she signed us over as wards of the court."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "She what?" I said, angry.

Curtis put his index finger to his lips and stole a glance at Quinn, who was struggling with her burger.

"She gave us away," he said, keeping his voice level. I pushed my foot down on his, the only way I could show him how sorry I was. How much that hurt me that he was hurting.

He turned to help Quinn, but Uncle Sam was already there, speaking to her in a very low voice. She kept her head down, but was looking at what he was doing with her plate.

"See?" he said to her, smiling. "We have to make this big burger into little girl sizes for you, right?" He seemed unfazed that she wasn't responding. He took her burger and made little triangles that she could hold easily.

She was staring at his hands. He noticed. _(He always notices.)_

He tilted his head sideways so he could see her blue eyes. He pulled back his hand and held it up to her, palm forward. "I have big hands, huh? Let's measure our hands. I bet your hand is as big as mine," he teased.

I saw her red bow lips twitch up and then she shyly took her palm and placed it against Uncle Sam's. "Well, look at that," he said. "You hand is way smaller than mine! You don't have to be afraid of my hands just because they're bigger. I promise. Tell you what, since I have way bigger hands and you have super small ones, maybe I can help you with things like your burger and other stuff – if your big brother doesn't mind," he added, gingerly touching one of her ringlets before leaning back into his chair.

Curtis looked at him, shocked. "She's never let anyone come close to her like that. Wow," he said quietly to Sam. He raised his voice to his normal level, saying "Sure, Sam – that'd be great. Would that be okay, Quinn?"

The little girl looked at him, over to Sam, and nodded, taking a bite out of her cut up burger. "Cool," he said, "but she hasn't talked in a long time, just so you know."

"Libby talks enough for all of us," Dad cut in, winking at me. "Seriously, we can barely get a word in edgewise around here – I'm sure you know how it is. She never shuts up!"

"Daaaad, seriously?" I smacked his arm playfully and Curtis laughed. It was the best sound ever.

SPNSPSPN

Curtis and I were biding our time until we could be alone to talk. It was nearly impossible with Dad watching our every move! Someone mentioned watching a movie, so after we all changed into our comfy clothes and settled into the living room - we decided on "Inside Out" – a safer one for Quinn to watch, but it looked like she was ready to pass out between Uncle Sam and Jody on the couch. Curtis and I sat on the floor in front of her so she could stay close to him. Dad sat in the recliner, handing beers to both Jody and Uncle Sam.

"Wait!" I said, inspiration striking. "We need popcorn… Can Curtis help me, Dad?"

He gave me the stink eye, but nodded his head. "Don't take forever," he said, eyeing us both.

Curtis looked down at Quinn and told her he was making popcorn for us. "Will you be okay in here by yourself?" he asked her, crossing his eyes to make her smile.

She scrunched up her face in thought, then pointed to Uncle Sam and put up her palm to him. He smiled and scrunched his face back at her and matched his palm to hers, which apparently had become her sign of acceptance of him into her small world. She nodded, whispering something to Curtis (it was the first time I'd even seen her mouth open at all, except to eat.) He got up and said to her, "See? Miss Jody told you that you don't have to be afraid here. She was right, huh?" She bobbed her head up and down and pointed to her mouth. "Okay, okay – popcorn coming up!"

With that we finally had our chance to speak alone in the kitchen.

Safe in the kitchen, Curtis pulled me into a tight hold. He did well, even with his injuries still healing. We just stayed that way for awhile. He pulled back and gave me the warmest and longest kiss we'd ever had. For the first time I could tell I was kissing him back. A real kiss.

His dark hair falling across his eyes, he looked even cuter than I'd remembered. It was more than just the way he stood there, looking down at me with his lopsided smile. It was who he was inside – he gave me hope that I had at least one more person in my life that cared. Sometimes I felt so alone, but with Curtis, even the silence was enough. That made me think about tomorrow and Dad being gone longer, but I pushed that thought away and focused on popcorn and talking.

Tears stung my eyes _(don't cry, just talk)_ as I poured the popcorn into the deep pot we used, waiting for it to start.

"I'm so sorry, Curtis," I said as I began to shake the pot way too early. "Everything that happened to you was because of me. God, I was so stupid!"

He touched my shoulder, turning me back to him, looking mildly irritated. "Listen, Kansas, I did exactly what I wanted to do that night – you didn't force me. I drove, remember? I'm just glad everyone is okay – especially your Dad."

I lowered my head and mumbled something about it being hard to bounce back this time, but the popcorn erupted, breaking my chain of thoughts and demanding my attention.

He lowered his voice, saying "I know we won't have a lot of time alone, but there's trouble waiting for me at the farm and I need to talk to you about it before we have to go back." He sighed loudly. "This couple has been coming to visit Quinn - A LOT. They take her for ice cream and have brought her presents and stuff like that." Tears filled his eyes _(Curtis with tears? I'd never seen that. It had to be bad.)_ "They want to adopt her. Take her away and make her learn to talk. They say she shouldn't be around reminders of 'her trauma' – Kansas, they live in Georgia. I can't let them take her away – she's all I have. Well, and you," he continued, squeezing my shoulder.

I dumped out the popcorn into smaller bowls, my mind already running a mile a minute – thinking of ways I could help. _(I had to help him! They shouldn't be separated! I'd seen that a lot when I was in foster care. They never want the older kids.)_

"I promise we'll figure something out. Nobody's separating the two of you," I said determinedly.

He hugged me quickly, just before Dad came into the doorway. _(Phew!)_ "You making popcorn or writing a novel?" he asked.

Curtis grinned. I could tell he liked Dad, but had a healthy fear of him as well. _(That was smart. He was a smart guy.)_

"Lots of butter or just a little?" he asked Dad.

"I don't trust anyone who eats popcorn without lots of butter, it's just a red flag," he said with a straight face and grinning eyes.

"Kansas, let's melt some butter," he said to me. "We'll be there in a minute," he said to Dad.

Dad leaned up against the wall. "Oh, don't mind me. I'll just wait here, drink a beer, and watch the butter melt," he said, looking over at me. _(Dad also was a smart guy. Very smart.)_

We finished the popcorn and gave everyone their own bowls. Quinn had already fallen asleep, head on Uncle Sam's thigh and feet on Jody. Uncle Sam was absentmindedly twirling her curls around his finger, casually reaching down to pull her thumb out of her mouth.

Curtis just stood there, amazed. "That's just crazy, ya know, Sam? She doesn't like people, especially men. My mom wasn't exactly discriminating when it came to them," he said with a dark look. "It's cool that she warmed up to you so fast. You want me to take her?"

Uncle Sam had a similar dark look at what Cutis had said. He shook his head. "She's fine here, kid. No worries." He looked down at her. "She sure is a sweet thing."

"That she is," chimed in Jody. "They just love both of them at the farm."

"Her more," Curtis said dryly. He sounded so sad. _(I had to help!)_

Dad came back in with beer and soda, giving us a nod to sit.

"Take a load off, guys – let's put on something different since she's asleep." He began to shuffle through the movies streaming. A huge smile broke out on his face. "Ahh, _Guardians of the Galaxy,"_ he said. "Great flick – let's do this," he said as he hit play on the remote.

This day started off hard, but it ended perfectly. _(I WOULD figure out a plan to help Curtis. I had to. He deserved to have his only family with him, and I was not watching strangers take her away from him!)_ A dark feeling bloomed in my heart, full of hate for those people who wouldn't take him, too. It wasn't fair.

I sat beside him with my mind miles away. I was already thinking of the schedule Uncle Sam had made, the one with Dad leaving me tomorrow for thirty minutes instead of fifteen. Fear inched its way into my belly, but maybe it would give Curtis and I an opportunity to make a plan. Maybe I could make the best of it while they were here.

SPNSPN

I woke up with a gasp, ripping myself from my sleeping image of the wendigo killing Dad in the open wooded area this time, right in front of me, instead of dragging him away. My hair clung in stringy strands to my neck, and I could smell myself and my sheets from all the sweat _(Gross. Of course I sweat like a dude.)_ I automatically reached down to check underneath me to see if I had had an accident – a tiny wet spot had started, but I think I woke up at just the right time. I'd still have to wash everything, but at least not from having an accident. ( _I'd die of embarrassment if Curtis ever found out. Why am I always dealing with something? Why has this even started again?)_ I got up and stripped my bed, then jumped in the shower. It was still fairly early, so I began to brainstorm ways to help Curtis. I started writing questions and making notes to compare with my time in foster care. By the time my laundry was in the dryer, I had an impressive list that I thought would help narrow our options.

I began to hear people moving up and down the hall, saying hi and hearing my Dad grunt replies in return.

Uncle Sam popped his head in and asked if we could talk. _(Ugh. Here we go. A pep talk from Uncle Sam. Or even worse, a warning talk from Uncle Sam.)_ He nodded over toward my stripped bed.

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah, I just had a super sweaty night. Everything smelled. No accidents." _(He didn't need to know I barely avoided one. What happens in Libby's room stays in Libby's room – at least for today it does.)_

He sat next to me on my bed, giving me a side hug. "We'll get through this, Libs," he said confidently. My notebook was on my lap and he eyed it curiously. I quickly pushed it aside. "Thinking of doing some journaling. Jody mentioned it might help to put my feelings down on paper." _(And the lying begins – but hey, using Jody's name lent me credibility, and I was pretty sure he wouldn't bring it up to her. I hoped.)_

"That's actually a really good idea, honey. Dump all that crap outta your head and onto paper instead of having it come out in dreams and anxiety."

I interrupted him, deciding to attack the topic head-on. "I know Dad's going out today and will be gone thirty minutes. I think I can handle it; I mean, I really hope I can while Jody's here," I confessed.

"Well, Dean's taking Jody out to the store this morning. She's making her famous lasagna and cheesy bread later. Your Dad was salivating and offering to drive her even before the cheesy bread was brought up," he said, shaking his head. So, they'll be heading out in about an hour, and he'll come and let you know. I offered to watch the Chicklet while they're gone, and thought maybe you and Curtis could help out in the library – it's a mess. Would you mind?" He had a small grin and hit his shoulder into mine. _(Was he deliberately giving me some alone time with Curtis? He knew Dad would NEVER allow it. He was my favorite so far today!)_

"Sure, Uncle Sam, I'll finally be able to put all that book shelving experience from school to use at home," I replied, nudging his shoulder back. I kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Uncle Sam," I said in a whisper.

"Don't thank me – you're doing us a favor," he said with exaggerated gratitude. "I mean, me and the Chicklet will be right in the next room, chilling with some Crayolas and Netflix. Just so you know," he added. _(So, he didn't trust me to stray too far alone with Curtis. Fair enough.)_

"I smell bacon," I said, ending the conversation. I grabbed an elastic for my hair, jumped over his feet, and yelled "race ya to the kitchen!"

SPNSPN

 **DEAN**

After I fed the army, I put the kids to work cleaning up my mess. Jody had asked Sam and I to meet her in the library so we could talk. Something was up – Jody didn't just randomly arrange clandestine private meets with us unless it was something important. Sam set his little girlfriend up on a chair with a dishtowel, praising her for doing such an important job and announcing to the kitchen that Chicklet was in charge. She didn't talk, but it earned Sam the first smile I'd seen from the kid since she got here. She had perfectly straight, white teeth. I had the image of Curtis standing with her, patiently helping her brush her teeth every day, the same way I would with Sammy when he was her age. I couldn't help but like the kid. Sure, I didn't trust him – he's a dude. But not many kids could roll with finding out what we do like he did. He had a laid back demeanor, and wasn't a smart mouth. We were complete opposites.

 **IN THE LIBRARY**

"I don't know what I can do to stop it," Jody lamented. "This couple is determined to adopt Quinn, but claim they don't have the finances to take them both. It's not that they're bad people, but guys, I have a bad feeling. Taking Quinn from him? Separating them like this? The cherry is, they don't want either of them communicating at all. Some fancy psychiatrist is suggesting that it'll keep them both from "moving on" from the lives they lived with their mother." She cocked her eyebrow, "and I use that term in the loosest possible way it can be interpreted."

Dean sat back, imagining someone trying to separate him and Sammy.

"Georgia? What the hell? This is bullshit. He practically raised her," he spit out. "Do they know?"

"Quinn's too young to really understand, but Curtis? Hell yeah, he's onto their moves. He hasn't said much to me, but I know he's worried. And scared. Losing Quinn would devastate him – he's the only one she verbalizes with, and even then it's rare. They've developed their own way of communicating, with looks – you guys know what I mean," she said with a wink.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and had a total conversation over her statement. Of course they knew what she meant.

Sam's head was flooded with memories. Dean doing his laundry. Dean teaching him to write his name. Dean telling him he would never leave him. "God, they remind me so much of me and Dean," he said, finally stating the obvious. "Jody, do you know what happened to Quinn that caused her to stop speaking?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"The professional idiots call it selective mutism – meaning she CAN speak, she just chooses not to speak. They speculate she experienced repetitive trauma that eventually caused her to shut down verbally, and to be honest, guys, I can believe it. Mom wasn't exactly a nun - I'm shocked she let's Sam interact with her the way she has."

Dean shrugged. "Well, there's no accounting for taste. I mean, she's like, six, right?" he scoffed jokingly.

"Really, Dean? You're just jealous," Sam retorted with a grin. "Seriously, guys, there's gotta be something we can do. While you hit the store I'll see what I can dig up on adoption law in South Dakota." He turned to Dean. "You wanna let Libs know you're leaving?"

Jody looked confused. "What's that about?" she asked.

"Since the wendigo fiasco, my daughter has developed a pretty extreme case of separation anxiety with a side order of guilt. She's been pretty crazy – crying and sleeping on the floor in my room. She's like my shadow, I swear! It'd be cute if it wasn't so … much. It really messed with her, and she's been going through a lot."

"Poor Libby, out of the frying pan – into the fire," Jody mused.

"Yeah, we're working with a schedule where Dean goes out, gradually extending the time," Sam explained. "Yesterday didn't go so well, but I'm hopeful today with the kids here it'll be easier for her," he said.

"Well, let's get crack-a-lackin, boys, or they'll be no lasagna later," Jody stated, opening the door.

"I'll go let Libby know I'm leaving."

"Okie-Doke, see ya in the garage," Jody said, grabbing her grocery list and heading down the hall.

SPNSPN

Dad had just left with Jody and I was doing okay. The kitchen was clean, and Uncle Sam was just coming in to get Quinn. Curtis and I glanced at each other, hoping she wouldn't change her mind and ruin our time together in the library.  
"Hey, Quinnie," Curtis questioned, "Do you still want to go color with Sam and watch tv? I'll be right over in the next room," he explained.  
She looked at Uncle Sam, who was holding some paper and crayons and looking like a complete doofus. She looked at him like she was seeing inside him – focused and dissecting. He waited patiently while she did her scrutinizing, looking back at her with that cloak of calm assurance, as if he had all the time in the world. When she finally nodded yes, Curtis went to the chair and hugged her, whispering in her ear. She nodded yes again.  
"She says she will be a good girl for you, Sam, but come and get me if you need me please," Curtis said, reaching for her. Quinn put up her hands and pointed to Uncle Sam.  
"You want him to take you to the tv room?" he asked, surprised. She bobbed her head up and down, holding her hands out to Uncle Sam. Uncle Sam smiled at her, full dimples.  
"Okay, Chicklet, but can you use your words? Can you say 'up'?" he coaxed, holding his hands out to her. She shook her head forcefully back and forth, furrowing her brows and giving him a dark look, lower lip sticking out.  
"Ohhh, noooo," Uncle Sam laughed, "No pouty faces – let's go color!" he said, reaching out his arms to her and she landed on his hip, holding onto the back of his shirt with her small hand. She rubbed her fingers over his soft flannel collar, shyly peeking at him to judge his reaction.  
"That's pretty soft stuff, huh? Maybe we can get you a little flannel shirt of your own, would you like that?" He waited again for her to respond as he settled her in front of the sofa, pulling out a Doc McStuffin coloring book he had grabbed the night before for her. She clapped her hands together.

"I'll tell ya what, sweetie – I'll get you your OWN soft shirt like mine, but you have to say just one word, and when you feel like you can, we'll go to the store and get you one, sound fair? Listen, I know you can talk, and I know it's scary, but it's only one word – you can even whisper it to me, and it's a super easy word: 'yes'." He groaned inwardly to himself for resorting to bribing, but it would be a start. He was determined to help reverse whatever damage was done to her, one word at a time if he had to.

He turned on the tv while she sat on the floor in front of him, coloring. He had the construction paper set aside in case she wanted to draw on her own. She pointed at the paper and then to him, holding up her crayon. "Want to draw together?" he asked, pushing a ringlet from her face. She crooked her tiny finger at him and he leaned forward. She cupped her hand around his ear and in the smallest voice he ever heard, spoke one word. "Yes." Her voice sounded like a bell. He beamed at her, praising her - "Well, you did it. You used your words, so I guess we're going to the store later, huh?" She nodded, taking a drink of juice and getting down to the very serious business of coloring.

SPNSPN

Curtis was sorting through the books like a machine. I could tell he was upset about going back with Jody and dealing with the adoption people.

I put my arm around his shoulder and squeezed. I knew how he felt.

"They're gonna do it, Kansas, they're gonna split us up," he said with urgency. "There's not a damn thing I can do, either." His face started turning red and his book sorting started to become louder.

"Curtis, shhh… Uncle Sam'll hear!" I glared. "I wrote out some ideas this morning and some questions – I'll start shelving these and you just follow me and give me the answers and what you think."

I pressed the paper into his hand and he held onto it for a minute, trying to pull back his emotion and gain some composure. I shelved for awhile as he handed me books and answered my questions, letting me know what he thought. "I wish I'd never gotten caught that night. This is all my fault – I'd still be living with asshole mom, but at least Quinn and I would be together," he spit.

My mouth went dry – he was right, except it was MY fault. I brought him into it. Guilt hit my heart like a hammer and I stopped shelving and looked at the clock. My heart started racing – dad had been gone for over forty five minutes! I stumbled over to the desk chair and sat down hard.

"Kansas?" Fingers snapped in front of my eyes. "Libby! What's wrong?"

"Need a drink, need some juice… my dad…gone…" I mumbled, laying my head down on the desk.

"You want Sam?" he asked. "I'm getting him."

"No!" I said quickly. "Juice. Please," I added.

He was back in a flash with two glassed of OJ for us. I sat and drank it slowly, feeling the sugar lifting me a bit. Curtis knelt in front of me with his hand on my knee.

"What's going on?" he demanded. "Tell."

I felt so bad. I didn't want to add my problems to his. Tears stung my eyes that I quickly swiped away with the back of my hand, looking down at him.

"I just… I've been having a bad time since the wendigo took my Dad. I can't stand it when he's out of my sight! I thought I'd be okay today, you know, because you're here, but I just remembered how close we all came to dying, all because of me! How can you even stand to look at me?" I whispered to him.

He looked up at me with his hair in his face, shaking it back – and he was smiling. "You really don't know, Kansas? I don't _blame_ you, not for anything. You know why?"

I tried to think, but everything was muddled in my head. Dad. Uncle Sam. Fire. Claire. I shook my head. "I don't understand," I finally admitted.

He reached up and kissed me, turning his head to the side near my ear. "Because I love you, stupid."

 _(So there it was. Curtis love ME! Emoji wearing, leggings instead of skinny jeans wearing ME. Wow.)_

I reached out and hugged him tightly. "I love you, too," I sighed, relief flooding my mind and body. "That's why I wrote what we have to do to save you and Quinn."

"Huh?" he muttered, looking confused.

Boys. Ugh. "On the back of the paper, underlined. Turn it over," I showed him, flipping the paper.

He read my writing with a look dawning on his face. He began to nod and smile, standing up. We were almost finished shelving. "Do you think we can pull it off? Can you? Kansas, you're a genius!" he declared.

I blushed. It was pretty clever, if I did say so myself.

We finished our job and left the library, Curtis still holding the paper, where the bottom was written:

YOU BOTH STAY HERE AT THE BUNKER. THEY'LL THINK YOU RAN AWAY, LOOKING OUTSIDE FOR YOU, BUT YOU'LL BE SAFE AND TOGETHER HERE WITH ME. WE CAN WORK IT. I KNOW WE CAN. THIS PLACE IS GINORMOUS. WE CAN DO THIS!

I had made a small heart underneath. He took the paper and shoved it into his back pocket, looking like the weight of the world was off his shoulders.

"You know what this makes us, don't you, Kansas?" he said, stealing a look my way.

 _(Boyfriend and girlfriend?)_

He winked at me before we went into the tv room.

"Partners in crime," he said with grin. _(Ahhh… so we were. Partners – in crime!)_

I heard the garage door open as we walked into Crayola heaven.

"Dad and Jody are home," I announced, trying to sound casual.

"Did you get everything done in there?" Uncle Sam asked, oblivious to the plan we were hatching.

Curtis spoke up, kissing Quinn on the top of the head. "Yep, no worries – everything is in its place." _(Oh my God, we were gonna do this. I was scared and happy and excited. I was helping – and he LOVED me.)_

"Is it okay for us to help unload the groceries, Sam?" Curtis asked.

"Totally okay," he said, surrounded by pictures and coloring book pages. He had a red crayon streak across his forehead.

I tore down the hall toward my dad's voice, happy and relieved he was home. I made it through over thirty minutes with Curtis' help. We were in this together.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi All! This chapter is brought to you by HailstormJen. Thank you for reading and for your kind comments. We really appreciate it!**_

After we helped Jody prep the lasagna, her and Dad asked us to sit down at the kitchen table for a "talk".

"So, we know you two have a thing for each other," Dad stated awkwardly as he paced behind Jody who was seated in front of us.

"A thing?" I questioned, just because I wanted to be a wise ass.

"Yeah, you know, girl likes boy, boy likes girl," Dad commented as he rolled his eyes.

"We get it," Curtis mentioned as he looked over at me and smiled.

"That, that right there, needs to stop," Dad groaned as he pointed at Curtis. "She's 12. You don't need to be making googly eyes at her." I could tell he was half joking, half serious.

"What Dean is trying to say is that you two are both young and well, we think it would be better for you to just be friends," Jody said. "There will be plenty of time for boyfriends and girlfriends. No need to rush it."

"Don't worry Sheriff, that's what we are...friends, no need to worry," Curtis replied with a smile. _(Ugh! Friends? Now we were just friends? Friends didn't kiss!)_ I watched as he looked at up my Dad and nodded his head. My Dad nodded back, but he didn't look convinced.

Even though I was slightly irritated with Curtis, I still wanted nothing more than to help him and Quinn. All through dinner I racked my brain on places to hide them in the bunker. One place in particular came to mind. There was a little room off of the garage that Dad and Sam never used. They only used it to store the manuals for the collection of cars that were in the garage, but there was plenty of space in there for both Curtis and Quinn. I would just have to gather up some blankets, pillows, and food for them. It was the perfect place.

I glanced across the table to see Quinn squished up against Sam. Her little right arm was intertwined with his muscular left arm and she was eating with her free hand. She had really taken to him. _(Maybe they would like Quinn better and trade me for her. Ugh! Listen to yourself Libby. Why are you jealous?)_ I glanced across the table at Curtis. He was jabbing a piece of lasagna with his fork. I could tell he was worried. If our plan didn't work, he and Quinn would be separated. I couldn't imagine how that must feel.

"Libby, eat your food," my Dad interrupted from beside me as he gently nudged me in the ribs.

"Ow Dad," I grimaced. I looked down at my food and suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. I was about to lie to my Dad and Uncle Dean again. The thought made me sick to my stomach. I was tired of disappointing them but this was for a good cause. I was breaking the rules for the right reasons. Plus, I would make sure they never found out. "May I be excused?" I asked quietly as I turned toward my Dad. "I'm not hungry and I'm feeling tired."

"Sure kid," my Dad replied. After I scraped my plate and put it in the sink, I hurried off to the linen closet. I quickly grabbed a few blankets and pillows before anyone saw me and then ran for Curtis and Quinn's new hideout. I threw the supplies into the hideout and then hurried back to my room. My mattress was still in my Dad's room. _(How would I ever explain to Curtis that I couldn't sleep unless I was in the same room as my Dad? I was such a baby.)_ There was a knock on my door and I looked to find Uncle Sam.

"Hey Libs, everything ok?" he asked as he stepped inside. "You seem a little out of breath."

"I'm fine," I replied. "I was just feeling sick to my stomach."

"It's been a long day, maybe you should get ready for bed," he suggested.

"Maybe," I replied. "Where's your little shadow?"

"Jody's helping her to get ready for bed," Sam replied. He studied me for a moment. "Are you sure you're ok Libs?" he questioned as he placed his large, calloused hand on my forehead. _(Ugh! He could always see right through me!)_ "You feel a little warm."

"I'm fine Uncle Sam, but I think I'm going to get ready for bed," I replied. "Can we move my mattress back to my room? I think I'm ready to sleep alone tonight." There was no way I'd be able to sneak out of my Dad's room without waking him up and I needed to help Curtis and Quinn get settled into their hiding place.

"Are you sure honey?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can do it," I replied confidently. "Dad was gone 30 minutes today and I was fine."

"Ok, you got it," Uncle Sam replied. "I'll go get it." Uncle Sam disappeared and then reappeared within minutes. He carried the mattress like it was nothing and plopped it onto my box spring; sheets, blankets, and all. Suddenly, Quinn came dashing into my room dressed in her Elsa pajamas. She grabbed Uncle Sam's hand and motioned for him to come closer to her. I watched as he lowered himself to his knees so that Quinn could whisper in his ear. "Oh," he smiled when she finished her whispering. "You want me to read you a bedtime story?" Quinn shook her head happily up and down. "I would be honored." Quinn smiled happily. Uncle Sam stood back up and looked in my direction. "Do you want to join us?" he asked.

"No thanks," I replied. "You guys have fun."

"Ok Libs, I'll check on you in a little while." Quinn grabbed his hand and led him from the room. I was adjusting the blankets on my bed when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey Kansas," said Curtis' voice from behind me. I spun around to face him, blushing as he pushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"Oh hey Curtis," I replied, trying not to sound excited to see him.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about," he mentioned. _(Hmmmmm...could it be the fact that you told my Dad and Jody we were just friends?)_

"Sure," I replied. _(Come on, tell me how much you love me!)_

"I was wondering if I could use your phone to talk to my Dad," he replied as he sat down on my bed.

"What? I thought your Dad was in jail?"

"He's been out for a few months now," Curtis replied. "We've been talking over email...but since we've been in state custody, I haven't been able to talk to him."

"What was he in jail for?" I questioned worriedly.

"Attempted murder and domestic abuse," he replied. "But, he seems like he's really learned his lesson and he wants to see me and Quinn...maybe Quinn and I could live with him and then we wouldn't be separated. I mean, it seems like the perfect solution." I wanted to tell him how worried I was about his idea, but then I thought about my Dad and how much I wanted to save him even though he was a monster. I could certainly understand where Curtis was coming from. "So, is it ok?" he asked while I was deep in thought.

"Of course," I replied as I grabbed my phone off of the nightstand. "Just make sure you delete any evidence, my Dad and Uncle check my phone every now and then." I handed it to him with a smile.

"Thanks Kansas," he replied. I watched for a few minutes as he futzed around with my phone and then headed out to give him some privacy. I wandered into the main room to find Dad and Jody sitting at the table both with a beer in their hands. Dad was laughing hysterically while Jody told him a story. They didn't notice me so I continued back down the hallway. I peered in the TV room to find Sam and Quinn. Quinn was sitting on Sam's lap while he read an Emilia Bedelia book to her. She was smiling as she peered down at the pictures. She was so sweet and innocent, I felt bad that she had been through so much at such a young age. I made my way to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth for bed. When I finished, I headed back to my room to find Curtis finishing up his conversation. "Ok Dad, sounds good, goodnight."

"So, the plan's still on for tonight, right?" I questioned as he lowered the phone from his ear.

"Yeah, at 3am, I'll get Quinn and we'll head to the hiding spot," Curtis replied, looking up at me. "I already wrote the note and I'll leave it on my bed."

"Perfect," I replied, proud of our plan. "Once I'm sure my Dad and Uncle are asleep, I'll bring some snacks and waters to you." He stood up from my bed and set my phone on the nightstand and grabbed my hands. I could feel my cheeks get hot and my heart was racing inside my chest.

"Thanks Kansas," he said gently as his lips gently touched mine. I quickly stepped back when I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. _(Ugh! Someone always had to ruin the moment! There would never be any romance in my life.)_

"Bedtime," my Dad announced as he poked his head into my room. His head was soon followed by the rest of him. "Don Juan, you can sleep in the spare room with your sister. She's already asleep in the bed." _(Who the heck was Don Juan? He thought he was so funny.)_

"Ok boss man," Curtis replied with a smirk, except for my Dad didn't smirk back. His face was stone cold serious. Sometimes he was so unpredictable.

"I'll just wait here until you head off to bed," my Dad stated as he took a seat on my bed.

"D...a...d," I whined. "Just a few more minutes. We were just talking. And it's the weekend. Come on...you're such a party pooper."

"That's one," he warned. "Let's hope I don't get to three." _(Ugh! How embarrassing! And in front of Curtis!)_ I felt my face flush red with embarrassment and crossed my arms against my chest. _(Sometimes I really hated him. Why did he have to be so strict?)_

"I was just leaving anyway," Curtis replied. "Goodnight Mr. Winchester, goodnight Libby," Curtis said, and then left my room.

"Ugh!" I huffed once Curtis was out of earshot. "Happy now?" I demanded, glaring over at my Dad. "I haven't seen him in a while and you just couldn't wait to ruin my good time." His face was stone cold serious again. _(Uh oh.)_

"That's two," he replied firmly. _(Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!)_ He stood up from my bed and placed his hand on my head. "I'll be back in five minutes to tuck you in." He started for the door and then stopped. "Oh, and Libby," he said turning back to face me. "I don't want you and Curtis alone together. I was his age once too. And I'm not buying that you are _just friends_." _(Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!)_ I just wanted to scream. I really wanted to protest, but I bit my tongue. I was already on two and I couldn't take any chances. I definitely didn't want to be embarrassed anymore in front of Curtis. "Am I clear?" he questioned when I didn't respond.

"Yes, crystal," I blurted out. _(Whoops! Was that going to be strike three?)_

"Good," he acknowledged and then left the room. _(Phew.)_ I hurried and finished getting ready for bed. First Uncle Sam came in to say goodnight and then my Dad. Thankfully it was uneventful and then I was left to myself. I set the alarm on my phone to 2:50am so that I could gather Curtis and Quinn before the morning. As I snuggled down into my blankets, a text message came through on my phone.

 ** _"I really miss you. I'd like to come and visit you. Where are you staying?"_**

 ** _"Who is this?" I asked._**

 ** _"Your Dad."_**

 ** _"My Dad is dead," I replied._**

 ** _"Stop messing around kid. It's your Dad, Frank Monast."_**

 ** _"Ohhhh...you're Curtis' Dad," I replied. "He's not here right now and this is my phone. I'll have him call you later."_**

 ** _"Why don't you give me your address so that I can surprise him with a visit?"_**

 ** _"I don't know," I replied. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."_**

 ** _"Ok. But I can assure you, my son would really like to see me."_**

I put down my phone and felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Something about the conversation left me uneasy. Maybe it was because I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. I quickly deleted the conversation and put my phone back on my dresser. I would talk to Curtis about it tomorrow.

I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned until it was time to get Curtis and Quinn. I snuck quietly from my room and down the hallway to their room. Curtis was already awake. "Hey," he whispered as he sat up in his bed. "Are we ready to do this?"

"Now or never," I whispered back. I watched as he gently shook Quinn. "Does she know the plan?" I asked quietly. Curtis shook his head no. I was worried about how she would react. Her little eyes opened and she was immediately startled.

"Shhhh...Quinnie, it's ok," Curtis soothed gently as he rubbed her forehead. "Libby and I have a plan so that you and I can stay together. Do you trust me?" Quinn shook her little head in response. "Ok sweetie, I need you to quietly come with me." She shook her head again. She climbed out of bed and latched tightly onto Curtis' hand. Watching them together made me realize how much they needed this plan to work. They just couldn't be separated. After leaving the note on the bed, we made our way to the hiding place. I watched worriedly as Quinn's face turned fearsome when we told her that they would be hiding out in the closet. Tears filled her eyes. "It's ok Quinnie...I promise," Curtis said reassuringly.

"Sam," her little voice squeaked as tears dripped from her eyes. I felt horrible and I knew Curtis did too.

"Quinn...we need to do this," Curtis replied. "Or we'll be separated...forever."

"Sam...help us," she sobbed quietly.

"He can't Quinnie," Curtis replied as he wiped her eyes with his sleeves. "We need to help ourselves." She nodded and stepped into the closet with Curtis close behind.

"I got you covered," I replied, feeling guilty. Curtis leaned out and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"You're the best Kansas," he said. "Thank you for helping us." I handed Curtis a flashlight and then closed the door behind him. I felt horrible and I had no idea how long they would need to stay in the closet. What if the plan didn't work? What if Quinn couldn't handle it and freaked out? I worriedly made my way back to my bedroom. I had no idea what the morning would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you like this chapter. It's written by Happygoddess2003. HailstormJen and I own nothing Supernatural, but she owns Libby!**

Chapter 3:

I woke up to the sound of loud voices in the hallway – Dad, Uncle Sam, and Jody. I stole a look at my clock and it read 7:30AM. My heart started pounding wildly in my chest; the plan was happening, right now. I took a few deep breaths and drank the rest of the water by my bed before getting up – I was about to _knowingly_ lie to the two most important people in my life. I felt bad, but I had to begin the act of my life to keep Curtis and Quinn together. _(I know somehow we'll work it out. They just need time to lose the couple wanting to adopt Quinn – time to find a family that wants both of them. Keep it together, Libby, this is important.)_

I opened the door just as Dad was about to come in. Uncle Sam and Jody stood behind him, looking confused and worried.

"What's going on? Why's everyone yelling?" I _(pretend)_ yawned, running a hand through my hair _(and prayed I looked innocent.)_

Dad thrust the note at me. He looked like he was about to spontaneously combust.

"Do you know anything about this, Libby? Where are they, huh? Tell me now, or so help me…" Dad warned. Three sets of eyes were boring down on me at the same time, all with identical looks and hair sticking out all over. It was comical, in that _"this is so surreal"_ kind of way, but I had to focus on acting my heart out.

I looked up at him with what I hoped was a confused look, reaching for the handwritten note and beginning to read it:

 _Dear Jody, Winchesters, and Kansas,_

 _Thank you for all you've done for us, but I won't let anyone separate my sister from me. I know you understand how important family is. We've been gone now for hours and I DO have a plan. It was fairly easy to find the money you had stashed in the kitchen – I'm sorry for taking it and I know it was wrong. I promise to pay every cent back, after I'm on my feet and have Quinn settled. Please don't look for us or involve the police. Haven't we been through enough already? I'll contact Kansas when I'm able. Thanks again for everything._

 _Curtis and Quinn_

I looked up at them and froze. _(God, I hoped I looked shocked instead of immobilized with fear.)_

"Libs," Uncle Sam loomed over Jody's shoulder, "Did you have anything to do with this? Do you know where they went or might be? If you know ANYTHING, now is the time to tell us," he finished, giving me the _"I mean business"_ look. Oh, God help me. "Libs, Quinn is too small to be out there on her own, even with Curtis," he finished. _(Which was a total hypocritical lie, because I knew that his dad left him alone with my Dad all the time, even when he was way younger. Dad had to take care of Uncle Sam and be responsible for him all the time – sometimes they didn't even have enough food - so he picked the wrong scenario to work on me.)_

I had given Curtis the money out of the box in the cupboard above the refrigerator – I thought it would add some credibility that they actually had left the bunker. Throw them off track. Curtis had taken the envelope from me with a wink, stuffed it in his bag, and threw it in the corner of the small room.

Jody reached out, using those kryptonite mom eyes on me. "Honey, please, if you know anything, you have to tell us. They've made a huge mistake, and we just don't want anything happening to them. Help us."

I stepped back into my room to give myself some space. _(They were totally crowding me, giving me instant claustrophobia. That and all the lying I was doing was making me queasy.)_

I sat on my bed and looked up at them, shaking my head. _(I was really feeling sick now.)_ I had to be careful not to overreact. _(Less words, Libby. Keep it simple.)_

"Curtis never said anything to me about his plan," I insisted, _(which was technically true, because it had been_ _ **my**_ _plan and_ _ **I had told him**_ _.)_ Wow. What a loophole. Turns out I'm a pretty good liar. I was starting to feel like a true Winchester. I inhaled deeply and forged on.

"Are you sure they're gone? Have you looked everywhere?" I asked, feeling my stomach swirl and churn beneath my diaphragm. "What's gonna happen to them?" I squeaked out, starting to feel that gross juicy sensation in my mouth.

Dad and Uncle Sam were dissecting me with their eyes. Jody coolly assessed me, wearing her police look now. I bent forward, holding my stomach, feeling the bile hit the back of my throat. I sprung forward, into the bathroom and slid in front of the toilet just in time to let loose.

After emptying my stomach contents in the most horrible way possible _(Dad was busy double flushing while Uncle Sam ran cool washcloth duty. It made me feel even worse.)_ Jody stood leaning on the doorway, her mother face back on in full force. They all looked so concerned and sincere – it just made me feel like a piece of crap. _(I had to stay strong. Dad would understand. Dad would never let anyone take Uncle Sam from him when they were younger.)_ All the sudden all I wanted was my Dad.

I started to cry, just from the whole situation, and I had puke in my nose and I was afraid for Curtis and Quinn. Dad sat next to me on the floor, holding me and just letting me cry, until I was cried out. He stood up and held his hand out to me and I took it _. (And now I didn't want him to go anywhere, but how could I help Quinn and Curtis if I didn't have any alone time?)_

We met Uncle Sam and Jody in the kitchen, where they were both busy on their cells. Uncle Sam was talking to another hunter, helping to spread the word, and I overheard Jody telling someone to keep this information low key but on the radar. She said something about their father being released from jail and the last thing they needed was the headline "Local Sheriff Loses Children, Felon Father Finds Them." _(Oh God, I had to get online and check out Curtis' dad asap.)_

When everyone was off their phones, Jody said she had to get back home and run the search from there – she thought most likely that's where they would be heading, since they knew the area so well. Dad and Uncle Sam would coordinate the search here and they agreed to check in with each other morning, afternoon, and night. I couldn't help but notice the look of worry on all their faces when "night" was mentioned _. (Of course they would - they knew the night brought out the most dangerous of creatures – things with teeth and claws and red eyes. I felt bad again for worrying them.)_

"Jody?" I asked, sliding in beside her as she walked to her truck.

She put her arm around me and patted my back. "Try not to worry too much, Libby – I'm sure we'll find them soon and sort this all out. I don't have to tell you how serious this is, right?"

I nodded back to her, tears stinging my eyes.

"But what'll happen at the foster home? What'll happen with the people who want to adopt Quinn?"

She let out a long breath, squeezing me into a hug before getting in to drive away. "Honestly, I don't know. I'm sure they'll be upset, but this isn't the first time this has happened. Siblings don't want to be split up, and I don't blame them. The whole thing makes me furious," she said angrily.

"Damn right," Dad agreed, "family belongs together. We'll do everything on our end to find them and give you a call later, Jody."

I gave Jody one last hug.

"Thank you for bringing Curtis for a visit; it really helped me feel better seeing him. And Quinn followed Uncle Sam around all weekend like a lost puppy," I said with a smile, looking over at him. He smiled back, but it as a weak smile, just for show. I could see underneath it never reached his eyes and he was really worried about Quinn. _(Funny now I felt less jealous of her, since she was hidden in the closet away from him – I'm really a horrible person. Selfish!)_

SPNSPNSN

"For the last time, Dad, I do NOT know!" I repeated. "Why don't you two believe me?"

"Because it makes sense for him to leave us in the dark, but not you," Uncle Sam said in return.

"Maybe he didn't want me to get into trouble… I don't know. Now can you please stop? What's gonna happen now?"

Dad looked over at me – still searching for some sign of a lie. I looked back at him, raising my shoulders and shaking my head slowly. "Every minute we waste here is one more minute they're out there somewhere, all alone. Dad. We have to go search for them! _(I knew he's never let me go, so that would give me time alone with Curtis and Quinn.)_

"Oh, you aren't going anywhere outside this bunker," Dad said slowly.

"But you could be gone for hours! Dad, I don't want to be away from you that long! Just let me come, I'll sit in the back and won't say a word." I promised. _(Almost there, Libby, just reel them in.)_

"Libs, you can't go with us, and that's final," Uncle Sam said, running his hand down my arm. _(OMG – I couldn't believe my luck – BOTH of them were going out! I still had a sick feeling about dad going, but if I was busy the whole time they were gone "searching" – then maybe I could keep myself from freaking out.)_

"You're going too, Uncle Sam?" I asked, looking down at my lap.

"We won't be gone long, Libs, three hours tops. And we'll check in every hour, I promise. You think you can hang on for that long without your Dad?"

 _(And… reeling them in slow and easy.)_

"I… I'll try… I mean, I will. Yes. You have to go find them," I said, but for some reason real tears were overflowing my eyes. I guess I really wasn't ready to have Dad gone that long, but I had no choice. I had to get food and info to Curtis, and I couldn't do it with them both here. Especially Dad. _(I feel like I have a split personality, I'm living two lives now – one hiding Curtis and Quinn and one not wanting to leave my dad's side.)_

"That's my girl, "Dad said, getting up and kissing the top of my head. "Let's hit the road, bro. Sooner gone, sooner back."

"Please hurry back, Dad. Uncle Sam, don't forget to call," I said genuinely, I was freaking out. I needed to get a grip.

"I'll call in half an hour," Uncles Sam said, squeezing me against his side. "I'll take those stitches out when I get home, too." _(Ugh.)_

 _(Good. Them calling will make me feel better, plus let me know how much time I have to work with Quinn and Curtis.)_

SPNSPNSPN

As soon as the garage door shut I scooted over to the little room off the garage and threw open the door to find Quinn curled up next to Curtis, awake and looking a bit disheveled.

"Hey, Kansas, it's about time," Curtis said with a slow smile. "We're starving!"

"Saam?" Quinn asked tentatively. _(Of course.)_

"No, Quinnie – no Sammy. But if you're a good girl, so good, I'll find you a picture and one of his shirts to sleep with, OK?"

"I good," she immediately said.

I smiled. "You know, he's way too old for you, and way too tall, too," I teased.

"Sam," was all she said.

"Okay guys, we have some time to get this little room fixed up for you and to take showers and eat. They'll be calling every half hour to hour and be gone three hours tops."

"So it's working?" Curtis asked, excited. They're out looking for us right now?"

"Yep ," I replied, "and Jody thinks you're on your way back to Sioux Falls. Right now you and I are the only two who know where you guys are."

Curtis pulled me into a long hug and kissed me. "I don't deserve to have a girlfriend as good as you," he whispered. _(Girlfriend!)_

"Don't tell your Dad I just said that," he laughed.

Dads. I almost forgot to tell him that his father called. We went to the kitchen where I had some fruit and cereal out for them, with juice. I planned on making a little stockpile in their room so they could snack when they were hiding. They dug in so fast I had to tell them to slow down!

"Wow, you guys really are hungry!" I commented.

"Well, there wasn't much around the house when we lived with mom, and the farm had a menu they followed pretty strictly. I'm a growing boy – I'm always hungry!" he laughed.

The phone rang and I saw it was Uncle Sam. I went into the other room for a minute, assuring him I was doing okay for now and staying busy cleaning the kitchen. He said he'd call back in another half hour. I almost forgot to ask if they found them… and I realized how suspicious I'd look if I didn't ask some questions. _(Great, Libby, blow it on the first day. Idiot.)_

SPNSPNSPN

I felt like I was losing my mind. I needed to make a list… a schedule… I needed to get my shit together and right now. I set Quinn up in my bathroom with a bubble bath while Curtis took a shower. I divided some of the room space up for Quinn, sorting her clothes and making a little area where she could color or draw. I had scrounged and found some old children's books – The Wizard of Oz, Charlotte's Web, and a few others Curtis could read to her until I could find something more entertaining.

As I was "juggling chainsaws", the phone would ring and it would be Dad or Uncle Sam. Every time they called I felt myself slipping a little further and further down my mountain of self-confidence. The sharpness in my voice was something I could hear in my own ears. It was impossible to hide.

"You okay, kid?" Dad asked, sensing the tension that was crammed between my ears and leaking out of my mouth.

"How much longer?" I managed.

"Honey, an hour at least, we just have a few places more we want to check. Can you hang on a little longer?" he asked me. My heart sank.

"Yeah, Dad, I can do this. Can I talk to Uncle Sam?"

The next voice I heard was Uncle Sam.

"How you doin', Libs?" came his soft, calm voice from the other end.

"I..I'm okay… I'm trying…Can you do me a favor though?" I asked.

"What's up?"

"I'm craving PBJ – can you stop and grab some for me to have this week?"

"Sure thing, hon … Just hold on a little longer… I'll call you on the way back. We need milk?" _(I had no idea but I said…)_

… "Yeah, can't have enough, right?" _(Just another hour and a few more things, then they'll be back, Libby. Hold on.)_ I still had a lot to get done. I didn't realize how much energy lying sucked out of a person. Now I knew.

SPNSPNSPN

Everyone was clean and the room had really taken shape. They each had a small area to themselves, then we made a little fort/sleeping area for them together. I brought a few bags of food and water – crackers, some fruit, and snack type things for them to munch on between regular meals. There was a bathroom in the back of the garage - it was only a sink and toilet, but it saved me the worry of sneaking them in, especially Quinn.

"Do you like your area I made for you?" I asked her, smiling.

She bobbed her head up and down, showing me her perfect white teeth. Then she opened her mouth.

"Sam," she said, in a low whisper. "Pit-cher? Softie?" she added.

Shit. I promised her a picture and one of his shirts to sleep with.

"Curtis?" I called, noticing the time slipping fast.

He came to my side, giving me a kiss and a huge smile. "Thanks so much. Kansas. I promise we're gonna get out of your hair, just as soon as my Dad comes through."

Double shit. His father.

"Curtis you have to call your dad before they get back. And wipe the phone. He called last night and he didn't sound too happy." I grabbed his arm and turned him toward me. "He tried to make me give him the address here – which is something I don't even know, and even if I did, I'd never give it!" I felt my words speeding faster and faster out of my mouth. "I have to take Quinn to Sam's room and print out a picture of him for her and find her a shirt. You go call him – while I take her, then we'll meet by the door to the garage." _(WHY was this kid so obsessed with him? What was it? What reason did she hold in her little head?)_

I shoved him. "Curtis – hurry! They'll be here soon and they're calling first. I have to be able to answer the phone!" My heart was racing.

He held my face in his hands. "Kansas, Libby – it's okay, everything will be okay, calm down… he pressed his forehead to mine and kissed me. "I'll go call Dad and meet you in few."

SPNSPNSPN

I quickly plugged my phone in and printed out a small picture of Uncle Sam – it was a good one. He was unaware until I called to him, sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop in front of him, smiling all the way to his eyes, double-dimpled with a piece of hair hanging across his face.

I handed it to Quinn, who clutched it tightly in her tiny hand.

"Look! It's Sam – you want to take to your room with Curtis?"

"Sam," she said sadly. "Softie?" she asked.

"Yes – right now. Let's go get one then get you back to your room, ok? My Dad will be here soon."

She made a scowling face at that. I brushed her curls back from her face. "You know, he's a really nice guy and he loves kids, too. He just seems angry sometimes."

"His face go like …" and then she made that scowling look again and it was a pretty close resemblance to Dad. I had to laugh.

We were in Uncle Sam's room, and I was holding out flannels for her to pick. After a million years she finally chose the black and red. Thank God he had, like, six of them!

"Ok, Quinn, now we go meet Curtis and you two go back to your safe room, okay?"

She clung to Sam's stuff with one hand and my hand with the other as we made our way down the long hall toward the garage.

SPNSPNSPN

CURTIS:

I grabbed Kansas' phone off the charger and dialed the number my dad had given me the other day. I really didn't want to call him, but being with him was my only option – those strangers were going to take Quinn. I was desperate, and I desperately hoped my dad was as rehabilitated as he told me he was.

Finally, on the fifth ring, a gruff voice picked up on the other end.

"This is Frank, who the hell is this?" he barked into the phone.

"Pop, it's me – Curtis. What's going on?"

His demeanor seemed to change a little, knowing it was me calling.

"Hey, I was lookin' for ya last night and some girl answered back. Said it was her phone. She give you my message?"

"Yeah, Pop, she did, how're things going? Are you set up in an apartment yet? We really need you to do this right this time, Pop," I said with a sigh.

"We" who? You and that girl?" he snickered.

I wanted to bash my head against the wall.

"No, Pop – me and Quinn, you know, your daughter?"

He acted like she didn't even exist, because mom had just found out she was pregnant when the… incident…took place. He blew his stack when she told him, accusing her of cheating on him, the proceeded to beat the snot outta her in front of me. He was always a mean drunk. The neighbors called the cops and took him out in handcuffs. He got six years for domestic abuse/attempted murder, but he was a model prisoner and completed all the anger management classes, plus additional therapy. I was shocked, but relieved, when I found out he was released due to overcrowding and good behavior.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, the girl," he mused. "She must be what? Eight? Nine by now?"

(OMG do the math, man. I can't believe I came from such an idiot . I wished we could stay here with Kansas forever.)

"She's gonna turn six in a few months, Pop. SIX." I felt like throwing up.

"Yeah, right – right! Man, being in the joint really screws with your head and time. So gimme the address where youse at and I'll come git ya – even take your little girlfriend if she ain't happy there."

"She's very happy where she is, Pop. She lives with her dad and uncle, so we gotta be careful or they'll find out we gave them the slip. I'm not sure of the address and you can't just call, because they'll know. I can meet you somewhere, though, so we can talk and make a plan for our future."

"This uncle and father of hers think they're hot shits or somethin'? Too good for the rest of us? Cuz' I'll fix that…"

"POP! No, they're great, just very protective and private. So where's the apartment and I'll come to you."

"That's the thing, boy – I'm scraping up as much dough as I can. Hey! You got any money? What about your little girlfriend? All I need is to get enough for first and last."

 _(Why was I not surprised at this? Frank. It's always one excuse after the other.)_

"Pop – I'm a kid, I don't have any money. Jeez. Let's still meet up though. I'd still like to see ya and plan. But I won't bring Quinn," I said firmly.

"Good idea. She'd just slow us down," my Pop said without any emotion. God, if it weren't for Quinn… I didn't have time for this.

"Listen, Pop, do not call this number. I'll text you or call you. It has to be that way. No, tomorrow won't work. You have to find a job. Seriously. I gotta go – I'll talk to ya tomorrow. Bye."

I hung up and quickly deleted our conversation and the phone number I dialed, and plugged her phone back into the charger.

Just then the phone rang and the screen read "Uncle Sam". I ran down the hall toward Kansas.

SPNSPNSPN

Curtis was running toward me with my phone outstretched in his hand. I could hear it ringing.

He scooped up Quinn and ran toward the room, passing the phone off to me.

"Hey, Uncle Sam," I said, feeling totally exhausted. "Did you find them? Have you heard from Jody?"

Uncle Sam totally ignored my questions, honing straight in on how tired I sounded. "You sound tired. When'd you eat last?"

"I uhh…"

"Libby," he said with a warning in his voice.

"How much longer?" I whined.

He chuckled. "Fifteen minutes. Just leaving the store. You okay til then?"

"Yeah… Just hurry, okay?"

"You got it, honey. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too…" I said before I hung up.

"Okay, guys, back to the room. They're on their way home right now. I have like, five minutes."

"Okay, Quinn," Curtis said, ushering her in to the room. I had found some Christmas lights and draped them over the fort for her. "Look what Libby did for you!" he said as he plugged them in. "What do you say?" he prodded.

"Thank you, Wibs," she said shyly. She went inside the fort, dragging Sam's shirt and picture with her.

Curtis grabbed me and pulled me into a huge bear hug. "I love you, Kansas," he said quietly. I hugged him back. "I love you, too," I said. _(He loves me. He really said it.)_

We smiled at each other and pushed around the boxes we were using to camouflage the area. I did one last double check - the area was disguised well. I closed the door and ran across the garage, hearing the doors open as Baby pulled in.

I jumped into my bed, feeling panicky, sad, and scared - missing Dad and Uncle Sam. The day had worn me down in more ways than I ever imagined. I started crying: crying for Curtis and Quinn, crying because I was lying, and crying because I didn't want to sleep alone tonight.

My dreams were always filled with fire-lit wendigos, rugarus that used to be my father, and a paralyzing fear that I would end up alone in the world again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This chapter is brought to you by HailstormJen. Thank again for all the positive comments! Writing this story with Happygoddess2003 has been a wonderful experience and I'm so happy we found each other. Thank you Happygoddess2003! Enjoy everyone! And have a nice weekend!**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I woke up covered in sweat and my heart was racing. Another nightmare. But this time the wendigo was trying to get Quinn and Curtis. Tears dripped from my eyes and rolled down the sides of my cheeks. My stomach was hurting me and I recognized the pain well. I checked to make sure I didn't have an accident. No accident, but I was pretty sure I had gotten my period. _(Ugh! Always something!)_ I sat up and grabbed my phone from the nightstand. It was only 2am.

"Libs, are you ok? I thought I heard you scream?" whispered Uncle Sam's voice as he gently pushed open my door. I could see the outline of his giant frame in the darkness.

"No," I sobbed as I sat up in my bed. He was beside me in seconds, sitting down and wrapping his giant arm around my shoulders. It was a gesture that always made me feel safe.

"Sam, is everything ok in here?" It was my Dad. Hearing his voice made me cry even harder. They were always so protective of me.

"I think Libby had a nightmare," Uncle Sam replied over his shoulder to my Dad. He then refocused his attention back to me. "Do you wanna talk about it honey?" My Dad flicked on my lamp and pulled out the chair to my desk.

"I had a dream that a wendigo was after Curtis and Quinn," I replied quietly as I wiped the tears from my face. It was the truth, but I also figured that it would reinforce that I didn't know where they were. "I hope they're ok out there all alone."

"We'll find Curtis and Quinn, don't you worry, and they'll be fine," my Dad said in an attempt to reassure me. He looked over at me and I could've sworn he was looking at me suspiciously. _(Did he know I was hiding something?)_ My heart began to beat heavily in my chest again. "Did you have an accident?" he finally asked. _(Phew!)_

"No, but...," I hesitated. _(Ugh! Period talk again! How uncomfortable!)_

"But what?" Uncle Sam questioned as he gave me a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"I think I got my period again," I replied, feeling my face flush red with embarrassment. "And I don't have anymore pads." I covered my face with my hands. _(How embarrassing.)_

"It's ok Libs," Uncle Sam replied reassuringly as he rubbed my back. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about." I slowly removed my hands from my face. _(They were so nice to me. I didn't deserve it.)_

"I think there's a 24 hour Walgreen in town," I heard my Dad mention. "I'll go pick some up for you."

"Right now?" I questioned as I looked over at him, surprised that he would run an errand for me in the middle of the night.

"Yeah...doesn't seem like it's something that should wait," he replied. "Besides, I couldn't sleep anyway. I was trying to map out routes that Curtis and Quinn could be taking to Sioux Falls." I felt horrible. My Dad was losing sleep because of Quinn and Curtis, and they weren't even missing. I was such a horrible person. Well, I was but I wasn't. I was deceiving them to help my friends. Tears came to my eyes again. "Libby, it's fine, really, I don't mind," he commented as he handed me a tissue.

"You're both just so nice to me and I don't deserve it," I whined, accepting the tissue and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Enough of that talk, you know how I feel about it," my Dad replied firmly as he stood up from the chair. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes." He patted my head before he left my room.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll strip the sheets from your bed and throw them in the washer," Uncle Sam said.

"Ok, thank you Uncle Sam." He left the room and sure enough, my bed was stained when I climbed out of it. I hated being a woman. It was so disgusting. I grabbed a clean pair of pajamas and hurried for the bathroom. I figured a shower would be the best option and I took my time. When I climbed out, I found several packages of pads and tampons on the bathroom counter, all different types, most likely because he didn't know which ones to buy. I smiled at the thought of my Dad going up to the counter to pay for all of them. Once I was ready, I headed back to my room to find clean sheets and a blanket on my bed.

"Your Dad and I are headed out," commented Uncle Sam's voice from behind me. Surprised, I spun around to face him.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"We just heard on the scanner that a couple of kids were spotted wandering through a nearby town," Uncle Sam replied. "Their description matches Curtis and Quinn's." A sickening feeling filled my stomach. How could I standby and watch as they went on all these wild goose chases? They were going to be so upset if they ever found out about any of this. They would definitely want to get rid of me. _(I should come clean. Ugh, but I can't. I can't disappoint Curtis like that. He was counting on me.)_ "Hopefully we won't be gone long. I'll call you when we get there and when we're headed back." Then the thought of my Dad leaving hit me. They could be gone for hours. What if something happened to him? It would be all my fault.

"Where's Dad?" I questioned worriedly.

"In the main room...he's just throwing some supplies together." I hurried past Uncle Sam and found my Dad shoving a flashlight into his duffel bag on the table.

"Please don't go," I begged as tears filled my eyes.

"Libby, I thought you were over this," he said as he looked up at me from across the table. I ran around the table so that I was next to him.

"I want you to stay," I begged as I threw my arms around him. I was crying hysterically by now. My Dad pried my hands off of himself and pulled out a chair and gently pushed me down into it. He pulled out another chair so that it was facing me and then sat down.

"Libby, this is important," he said as he took a hold of my hands. "Curtis and Quinn need us right now." _(No, no, they don't. I need you!)_ "We need to check this lead out before it's too late. You wouldn't want us to miss out on an opportunity to find Curtis and Quinn, would you?"

"No," I replied guiltily. I felt horrible. "You and Uncle Sam had better get going."

"You can call us if you need anything," he said reassuringly as he gently squeezed my hands.

"Ok," I replied sullenly.

"I want you back in bed," he stated as he released my hands and stood up from his chair. He pushed it back underneath the table and then reached for my hand and pulled me to my feet. "You can do this Libby," he said gently as he gave me a hug. "And we'll be back before you know it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was snuggled under my covers when they left. I contemplated going to check on Curtis and Quinn, but was hesitant to wander the halls alone in the middle of the night. I knew I was safe in the bunker. Uncle Sam and Dad always said it was the safest place on Earth. But, after seeing wendigos and rugarus, the nighttime scared me more than it ever did. "Hey Kansas," whispered a voice in the darkness of my room. I sat up quickly to find Curtis standing at the foot of my bed.

"Oh...hi Curtis."

"I heard the Impala leave, is everything ok?" He was now sitting on the side of my bed, next to me. I quickly explained to him where they had gone. "This is getting too complicated and I hate that you're lying to them," he sighed. "I'm going to text my Pop an address in Lebanon to met me at." The thought of Curtis going to meet his Dad scared the crap out of me.

"I don't know Curtis," I replied worriedly. "What if he hasn't changed? What if he hurts you? Or Quinn?"

"We can't stay locked away in a closet forever," he snapped angrily. "I don't see any other way out of this." I was surprised by the tone he took with me.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you don't know anything about your Father," I protested. "I just want you to be safe." I could see his eyes glistening in the darkness and knew that he was crying. I felt horrible. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry Curtis. I know this must be so incredibly hard for you." He took a deep breath and squeezed my hand in return. "I just care about you so much."

"Thanks Kansas, I don't know what I would do without you," he replied. "This just needs to work out...for all of us...think I can borrow your phone? I wanna look up a place in town for my Pop to meet me at."

"Of course," I replied. I reached for my phone and placed it in his hand. I watched as he scrolled through the businesses in town. I still had a horrible feeling about his plan, but I knew I had to be optimistic for him.

"Hmmm...Ladow's Supermarket...it's right on Main Street, seems like a good place to meet," he mentioned. He quickly typed the address into a message and sent it to his Dad. "Can you let me know when he replies?" he asked as he handed the phone back to me. "I just want to make sure I can get out of here to meet him." I nodded my head as I accepted my phone. "Thanks...well, I should be getting back to Quinn in case she wakes up and I'm not there." He leaned over and quickly kissed me on the lips. "You're the best Kansas. I'm so lucky to have you as my friend." I felt myself blush and then watched as he hurried from my room. I crawled up in my bed and was about to close my eyes when my phone lit up. I picked it up to find a message from Curtis' Dad.

 _ **"Sorry kid, I got caught up. I have some business to take care of here first. I will meet you in a week. On Monday."**_ _(Ugh! A week?! How would I ever keep this up for a week?!)_

I texted him back. _**"Ok Pop, let me know when you get to town."**_ I deleted the message and laid back down in my bed. Feeling overwhelmed with guilt, I closed my eyes and attempted to go back to sleep. Even though my Dad and Uncle Sam were gone, I felt safe knowing that Curtis was in the bunker if I needed him and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dad and Uncle Sam spent the next few days retracing their steps and following up on leads while I followed my daily schedule. I would sneak off to see Curtis and Quinn when my Dad and Uncle Sam were out. It was getting difficult to sneak them to the bathroom and poor Quinn was having a hard time holding it, so I ended up putting a bucket in the room in case of emergencies. They were both growing restless of being confined to the small room. I knew we wouldn't be able to continue for much longer.

"Jody just called," I heard my Dad mention to Sam as I entered the main room one evening to find them with their laptops open in front of them. "She said she was contacted by Diana and Theo Baldwin of Lebanon, KS. They heard about Curtis and Quinn and offered to pay $10,000 to anyone who had information regarding their whereabouts."

"Wow, that's so generous," Uncle Sam commented. "Nice to know there are good people left in this world." I cleared my throat as I approached them. "Oh hey Libs," Uncle Sam greeted as he reached his arm out in my direction. I approached him and he wrapped it around me. "How ya holding up?" he asked.

"Ok, I guess," I replied. "Any new leads?"

"A few," my Dad replied. "But nothing reliable."

"Oh," I replied. I felt my Dad's eyes on me and I was scared to look up at him.

"You seem tired," Uncle Sam commented. "Maybe you should go to bed early tonight." _(Tired was an understatement. I was downright exhausted.)_

"Libby, are you sure Curtis hasn't tried to contact you?" my Dad questioned out of the blue and catching me off guard. Annoyed that he would he even ask that, I glared across the table at him.

"No," I snapped.

"Go get your phone." _(Oh shit! He knew something.)_

"You don't believe me?" I questioned angrily.

"Its just been a while since we checked your phone," he replied firmly. "Remember, trust is earned."

"Ugh!" I huffed. "I can't believe this." Uncle Sam released the hold he had on me and I could feel his eyes on me as well. "My best friend is MISSING and you want to check my phone. I think there are better things you could be doing with your time."

"That's 1," my Dad stated firmly. "Now I suggest you drop the attitude and do what you're told." I stomped my foot and then turned and headed for my room. I really hoped that since I deleted the messages from Curtis' Dad, that they were permanently deleted. I picked up my phone from the nightstand. A message flashed across the screen from Frank.

 _ **"I'm on my way. I'll be there Monday afternoon. See you in 2 days son."**_

I quickly deleted it and prayed that he didn't text again when my Dad was checking my phone. I felt sick to my stomach as I made my way back out to the main room. _(This was it. We were going to be caught.)_ They were both staring at me as I made my way to the table. "You can give it to Uncle Sam. He knows his way around electronics better than I do," my Dad stated. I could feel my phone shaking in my hand as I extended it toward Uncle Sam. He took it and immediately started looking through it. I wondered what they would do to me when they found the evidence. A spanking for sure and then they would probably disown me and send me to a group home far away from them. This was by far the worst thing I had done yet. But I really hoped they would be able to see it from my point of view.

"Get your schoolwork from today too," my Dad stated. _(What was going on? Now he wanted to see my schoolwork? They had to know something.)_ I felt my heart beat rapidly in my chest. They would be pissed when they found out that I hardly completed any of my assignments and then they would want to know why.

"Why? What's going on? Did I do something wrong?" I asked defensively.

"No, we've just been really busy and we want to make sure you're doing what you're supposed to be doing while we're away," he replied. I sighed and headed over to my desk. I grabbed my Math notebook and ELA notebook, and then headed back over to the table.

"Your phone looks fine," Uncle Sam commented as he set it on the table. _(Phew! But seriously, why was my Dad on my case tonight?)_ I slid my notebooks in front of Uncle Sam and stood and waited. I swallowed hard as he began to flip through my assignments for today. "Libs? You did 1 essay question and I assigned you 5." I started to respond when he opened my Math notebook. "And 3 out of 25 multiplication problems?"

"I can explain," I whined.

"Let's hear it," Dad replied as he folded his arms across his chest. i looked over at him in a panic.

"Well...I've been really worried about Curtis and Quinn...and I...I...I just can't focus," I stammered hoping they would buy it. My eyes filled with tears. Not because of Curtis and Quinn, but because I hated lying to them. I was such a horrible person.

"I know this can't be easy for you," Uncle Sam said from beside me. He reached out and pulled me onto his lap. "But you have benchmarks that you need to reach before the end of the month or I won't be allowed to home school you anymore. You still need to be putting in the effort."

"Ok," I replied. "I'll try harder." He squeezed me gently and I turned and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Uncle Sam."

"We get it Libs," he replied reassuringly.

"Libby, come here," my Dad ordered from the other side of the table. I climbed off of Uncle Sam's lap and noticed a message appear on my cellphone. _(This wasn't good!)_ I quickly picked it up and shoved it into my jeans pocket. He stood up from his chair as I approached him and reached out his arms. "Goodnight kiddo," he said as he engulfed me in his embrace. After he released me, he looked down at me and began speaking. "I know tomorrow's Saturday, but since you have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on, guess what you'll be doing all day?" I huffed at his remark. "And if it's not done by tomorrow, you always have Sunday." I huffed again.

When I was safely back in my room, I pulled out my phone from my pocket. It was another message from Frank.

 _ **"I'll meet you at 10am on Monday at Ladow's Market."**_

I quickly deleted the message. This was really going to happen. Curtis was going to trust his Dad to do the right thing for him and Quinn.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! Tensions are building on all sides. This chapter is from Happygoddess2003… review if you feel inclined! Thank you!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 5:**

The weekend was killing me. I continually felt like I was heading for a meltdown at any minute. It was Saturday, I was handcuffed to the assignments Uncle Sam had given me – and I knew I had to get them done. I felt so guilty on both sides: lying to Dad and Uncle Sam, and keeping Curtis and Quinn hidden with hardly any interaction. I was being crushed from both sides, and once again it was all my fault.

I was in the living room _(aka "The Talking Room")_ , with Dad laying and watching some lame TV show and Uncle Sam reclining in the big chair. I had pulled over the coffee table and all my work was spread out as I sat on the floor and worked through it. I'd had a headache since I woke up and it wasn't getting any better on its own. I rested my head on the table over my crossed arms. I felt myself nodding off into that hammock where you aren't asleep yet, but you aren't awake, either. Memories and faces began to float and swirl around my mind, and then I was Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz, and I said "We must be up inside the cyclone, Toto." The faces all had something to say as they whirled around me:

My Rugaru Dad: "You let them kill me. You aren't my daughter."

My Dad: "So disappointed in you, Libby. We just can't keep you now."

Uncle Sam: "I thought we taught you better than this. Go pack your things."

My Mom: "You're a liar, Libby. My daughter is a liar."

Claire: "Loser!"

Jody: "Sorry. No second chances."

Curtis: "Where are you? We're hungry!"

Quinn: "Hot. Want Sam help me."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry," I was whimpering to them in my _(Now)_ dream.

"You don't understand," I insisted.

"I don't know what to do!" I sobbed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jerked. _(Dad.)_

"Toto!" I gasped. _(Toto? Really?)_

"How're things in Oz?" he grinned.

He was beside me and Uncle Sam was watching me with curiosity ( _Suspicion? Jeez Libby, stop being so paranoid!)._ An index card was stuck to my cheek. He reached forward and slowly peeled it from my face.

"Well, you now have an ink transfer of the definition of pi on your cheek," Dad informed me, still grinning. Just as quickly, he leveled those same eyes at me and told me it was time for a break. I looked over to Uncle Sam to see if he agreed.

He was still scrutinizing me _. (Oh God, he's onto me. I just know it.)_ I was surprised to find comfort in that thought. Relief. Finally. I opened my mouth to express my relief, but he cut me off with the raise of his hand.

"No arguing, Libs, he's right. You've been at it most of the day with no complaining – you worked through lunch," he gently scolded me. "We all kinda missed lunch... wanna run out with me and grab some take out?"

I looked over at Dad. I felt like my neck was on a swivel, going back and forth between them.

"You look tired," he remarked. "Why not stay here and take a nap and I'll do a beer and food run with Sam."

 _(Perfect! An opportunity to get Curtis and Quinn out for a bit! Oh, but a nap would be so incredible. I could sleep standing at this point.)_

"That's an even better idea, Lib. You look a little dark under your eyes," Uncle Sam agreed with a smile _. (Stop being nice. Stop smiling at me! Stop caring! I'm horrible; I'm not a good person. I'll need to pack my things soon enough.)_

Dad held out his hand and helped me up from the floor.

"Got a craving for anything special?" he asked, walking me down the hall toward my room.

 _(Think quick, Libby! Fast. Keep them away as long as you can.)_

"Umm… yeah. Chinese? And can you get me some chocolate? And some ice cream?" _(I may as well milk all the time I can, I mean, I just got my period – they won't question it.)_ "And can I get a large chicken lo mein? I'm starving… sorry," I added.

He pulled my covers down while Uncle Sam waited in the doorway. "You have nothing to be sorry for, honey. I'm glad you have some kind of appetite today." He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Be back in an hour, maybe a little longer. You'll be okay with that?" _(I'll HAVE to be.)_

I smiled. I let myself have this one minute. Uncle Sam looking expectantly for my answer, and my dad sitting next to me on my bed. I felt stinging in my eyes and swiped at them with my forearm as fast as I could.

Uncle Sam was on the other side of my bed in two steps. He felt my forehead and ran his hand down my face the way he sometimes would to be funny, or sometimes I think just to satisfy his own gut feeling, whatever it might be.

"You have something you need to unload, Libs? What's going on? I mean, beyond the normal crazy that we live." He said it so seriously - scanning my face intensely, then looking across to my Dad. I loathed myself, full of guit. I was so tired, I almost confessed right there on the spot.

I needed them to leave before I did exactly that.

"I'm just super tired Uncle Sam, and I feel bad for missing all that work. I should be okay without Dad for an hour or so, and I'm still worried about Curtis and Quinn. And now I have cramps," _(I really did)._

"You know you can tell us anything, right? And you should," Dad said, standing up and grabbing some Motrin from my bathroom.

"Yeah, I know that - I just need to get caught up on my work and have Curtis found." I hugged Dad around the waist tightly. "Love you, Dad. Thanks for stopping for my extras."

"Take these and we'll see you in an hour or so. Lay back and rest." I felt his hands press down on my shoulders, forcing my head onto my pillow. "Stay," he said firmly.

"Arf," I joked back. They both laughed. It was the best sound ever. Five minutes later I popped back my head back up and raced to the garage.

SPNSPNSPN

Curtis and Quinn were already at the doorway, waiting for me. Curtis looked ragged. Quinn looked like she was melting.

"I never thought they'd leave," Curtis said. "We both need showers and to eat."

He knelt in front of Quinn. "Quinnie, you go take a bath and I'll make you some good food, kay? Kans, er… Libby will help you," he said while looking up to me. I nodded, grabbing her sticky hand and taking her down the hall to my bathroom and started her bath water.

"Curtis – grab your shower NOW in the open stall to save time, ok?" I yelled over my shoulder while simultaneously peeling Quinn's clothes from her sweaty little frame. I squeezed some bubbles in the water and started washing her hair. She scooped the bubbles into her palms and blew them into the air.

"Fun, Wibby – we have fun?" she asked, smiling as her wet curls cascaded down her back.

 _('We don't have time to have fun!' I wanted to scream at her. God, get a grip – she's just a little girl. I'm such an asshole.)_

"Sam?" she asked, when I didn't answer her. "Want Sam," she pouted, splashing her hands into the water.

"I know, I know, Quinn. Sam went bye-bye for awhile. You can't see him, just for now, honey.

Let's go get some food okay? Curtis is in the kitchen waiting." _(I thought it was cute how she would sometimes call me 'Libs" and sometimes 'Wibby'.)_

Throwing clean clothes on her, I rushed us down the hall to the kitchen, where Curtis was making sandwiches and had had poured milk. I stole a look at the clock – twenty minutes had passed. _(Not bad – they were both clean and eating.)_

"Dad and Uncle Sam went out for Chinese and some other stuff – they'll be back in probably forty five minutes… what do you need back in the room?" I asked, giving him a hug.

"You mean the closet?" he said curtly.

I stepped back from him, stung as if slapped. All the wind was sucked out of me. All my energy was gone in a second. My arms were lead. My legs were weak. I turned away.

"Kansas, oh my God, Kansas… look at me. I didn't mean how it sounded." His voice cracked at the end and I felt so bad. Bad for him because he only had closet, bad for Quinn because for some reason she adored my Uncle Sam, bad for Dad and Uncle Sam because I was leading them around on a wild goose chase. Mostly I felt bad because I had painted myself into this corner. I was suffocating. All the walls were closing in on me.

Then his arms were around me and he was crushing me against his chest in a tight hug, murmuring his apologies and how what a dick he was being. How he was selfish when I put everything on the line for him. We clung to each other, two kids that just wanted to love and be loved. We stood there in the kitchen, sending each other that special magic strength that you find for another person, but never for yourself.

"One more day and I'll be meeting with my Pops," he said. "He'll come through for us. He has to."

"Let's go back and pick up your _CLOSET_ ," I said, giving him a punch on the shoulder. "Let's replenish your stuff, too."

"Cookies?" Quinn piped up from the table.

"Yes, Quinn!" I said. "And some Chinese food later, ok?"

"Kay," she said so sweetly; so easy to please. "I show you pit-chers I drawed."

"Let's do it!" I said, pretending to be excited. It had to be boring as shit in that room/closet. "Come on guys, we have to hurry, they'll be back soon – grab what you need and let's get going!"

Curtis squeezed my hand. I squeezed his back. We were still in this together. One more day til he met with his Pop, and I'd know something about all our futures.

 **SAM AND DEAN/RETURNING HOME:**

"We all know something's up," he said to Sam tensely. "Jody's got nothing. Nothing! It's a cold trail. It makes no sense."

"Then that means something, Dean. It means we're missing something. What the hell? We track – we HUNT, it's what we do. Two kids don't just disappear into thin air, from OUR home. I don't wanna say this, but…"

"All signs point back to my daughter," Dean finished with a flat voice.

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Sam quoted. Now, we've experienced the impossible in almost every way imaginable. I don't think this is about the impossible. I think the truth is something so simple, we're missing it."

'Well, I don't like the way she looks – she's lost weight since moving back from Jody's, and I thought she was over that clingy business…"

"Seriously, Dean? It's been, what? Weeks? You can't really believe she could work through all that trauma in such a short time? That's bullshit. There's no way, Sam scoffed.

Dean gave his brother a glare. "How the hell would I know how long it takes for a 12 year old to get over thinking their father was killed by a wendigo? It's not like we found Libby and she handed us a manual on how to figure her out. I only know what we experienced. Dad expected us to bounce back and be ready for the next monster."

Sam placed his thumbs on his temples and pressed hard circles. "I'm not blaming you - not at all, dude. I'm just saying we both have been watching her try very hard to convince us that she is fine, but she isn't. And we have to tread lightly, here, because I think she's right on the edge."

"On the edge of what, exactly? A breakdown? Are you saying she knows more than she's letting on? That she's holding back out of some kind of misplaced loyalty to Curtis?" Dean snapped.

"Well, she knows better than anyone what the Foster Care system entails for older kids. Curtis is practically her only friend, and add to that what she knows about how hard we fought to stay together – now she's experiencing weight loss, lack of sleep, and "accidents" are happening again… what do you think?" Sam questioned.

"Well if she's in contact with him, it has to be through the phone, that's the only way. You checked it though – said it was good, right? But what if she's been deleting as she goes along? Pretty sneaky, but I could see her doing that, especially if she thinks she's helping them. True Winchester style, there. We gotta get in her phone and retrieve her deletions, but like you said, don't freak her out," Dean stated.

Sam thought for a minute. "Okay – how's this? We tell her we need to upgrade her phone so she won't be suspicious. We don't need it for long. It could take a couple days to retrieve phone numbers, calls, and text."

"Or we just take her phone and do it. Let's push. How soon?" Dean replied tensely.

"Monday afternoon probably, earliest. You grab it and I'll find the cords, we can download everything into our laptops and also upgrade her as well at the same time. Let's sit down and eat with her and keep an eye on her too. We need to get to the bottom of this fast, they've been missing a week now."

"Ya know, we fought tooth and nail to stay together growing up, Sammy. I can't help have some respect for the kid. He's just trying to hold onto his family. I just hope we find them sooner rather than later, Libs is running on fumes right now."

Dean steered Baby off the main road onto the hidden entrance. He hit the panel and the garage doors began to open.

"Chow time and brew time, Sammy! I'll be making my plate first- I'm starving!" Dean stated.

"Like hell you are," Sam said, juggling two bags of Chinese take-out. "Possession is nine-tenths of the law... and I'm in possession," he laughed, holding them easily above shoulders. "Trust me – I could have, almost, been a lawyer!" he cracked.

"Asshole," was the one word answer he got in return, followed by a brotherly middle finger.

 **10 MINUTES EARLIER, BUNKER:**

Sweat was rolling down my back as I raced around like a chicken with my head cut off, making sure there was enough water, books, and assorted snacks to tide them over. I'd bring leftover Chinese before bed. Curtis and I had worked a system where I would leave food half way across the garage in a basket and he would come out for it at our set time. So far, so good.

"So, you're all set to meet your dad at Ladlow's on Monday, right?" I asked Curtis for the fortieth time.

"Calm down, Kansas – like I told you all the times before, yes. I should be back no later than one. All I need to do is meet with him and get the new apartment information." He hugged me tight, putting his hand on the back of my head. "I'll never be able to repay you," he whispered. _(Just being that close to him had me turning bright red, I know it.)_

"Nothing to repay. You're my best friend and more, Curtis," I reassured him. I stole another look at the clock.

"Oh my God, hurry… they'll be back any minute! We can't lose track of time like this! Hurry up – wait – where's Quinn?"

Curtis jumped up and started calling for her. Luckily for him, I knew exactly where to find her.

I opened the door to Uncle Sam's room and there she was, sitting on his bed, as if she were waiting for him to come in so they could color or watch a movie on his laptop.

"Sam. He come see me?" she pleaded with me, using those wide blue eyes to her every advantage.

Curtis came in and scooped her up, kissing her on her temple. "Not yet, but pretty soon Quinnie, okay? You can keep a secret with me for a few more days, can't you? _(He was so good with her. Everything he was doing was so they could stay together.)_ He shifted her to his hip and kissed her cheek.

"I keep secret. I surprise Sam," she giggled into his neck.

I could hear the rumble of Baby from afar. I was panicking.

"GO,GO,GO!" I yelled, dragging them out of Uncle Sam's room. _(Praying to God his little stalker didn't grab his journal or something he'd notice.)_ I pushed them through the door to their closet/room and raced back toward my room, hearing the garage doors opening and the loud sound of Baby pulling in. I tore into my room and threw myself onto my bed, pretending I had fallen asleep without covers. _(Maybe they'll let me sleep, maybe I can just stay in bed until tomorrow.)_

SPNSPNSPN

In the few minutes it took for them to stop by my room, I actually began to doze off. It was short-lived.

"Large order of chicken lo mein, Libs – meet us in the kitchen," Uncle Sam announced from the hall outside my open door. _(I know I shoulda been hungry, but all the running around I did just made me tired and queasy. Just five more minutes.)_

I heard him put the bags on the floor, then felt him lift my head and feel my forehead. I knew my hair was sticking to my face and shoulders, stringy once again. _(Some day my hair is actually gonna be shiny and dry – but that day was definitely not today.)_ He pulled up the back of my shirt and felt his palm on my sweaty lower back. _(Gross!)_

"Turn over, babe," he said with concern.

He put his hand on my cheek, pushing back the strands of hair that were stuck to my face. Again.

I still had my eyes closed, _(I said five more minutes!)_ , but I heard dad's voice coming into the room. "Time to eat, Lib… Sam? What's up?"

I started to open my eyes slowly.

"Not sure," Uncle Sam answered. "She's drenched in sweat, and her eyes look sunken in."

 _(I really wanted to confess right then. They were_ _ **really**_ _worried about me. This was unforgivable. I felt all my feelings and emotions going all the way back to losing my mom stirring inside. I pushed them back down hard. I just had to make it to Monday at one o'clock, then Curtis and Quinn would have their Pop to take care of them. Except, my little voice told me I was lying to myself. That he was a bad man, a dangerous man. Not as dangerous as my dad and Uncle, but dangerous in a different way.)_

Dad came over and lifted my hair and felt the back of my neck. He brought his glistening hand back and held it in front of me.

"Been moving furniture in your sleep?" he asked dryly. Uncle Sam was watching me with his "no bullshit" look. He was waiting for me to slip up. They were suspicious, but if they knew something they would have blown through the door like storm troopers.

 _(I could make it one more day. I made sure Curtis had everything they needed and he said he was all set for Monday. All I had to do was make sure Quinn was fed and not scared. We were almost at the finish line.)_

"Did you sleep?" Dad asked, eyes locked to mine. I couldn't lie. He would know, and then it would all come apart.

"Don't be mad!" I began, starting to cry a little.

"We aren't mad, honey, why would you think that, huh?" My Uncle Sam's face was searching mine for the unspoken answer I refused to give them.

"I'm just so HOT! And I tried _(lie)_ , but I have cramps and couldn't fall asleep _(lie – but I did have cramps)_. I'm probably so sweaty from my period," I blurted out, without one once of embarrassment. I just so tired and worn down that I didn't have the energy to be embarrassed.

Dad sat on my bed and pulled me into over into his chest. "Honey, you have Motrin and plenty of water in the kitchen – why didn't you just take some and take a shower? That doesn't make sense." I didn't know it, but he was looking at Uncle Sam over my head, giving him the bare hint of a nod.

I began sobbing at his logic. He was right. I was so tired of this.

"I was just so tired!" I sobbed into his chest, curling my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I choked out.

"Okay, okay, baby, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry." He turned me around on his lap so I could see Uncle Sam, who was giving me his tilted head smile. He rubbed my knee.

"See? Nobody's mad at you, Libs. We know what it's like to be that tired. It's okay. This is nothing to cry about. Come here," he said. Dad lifted me over and I laid my head on his shoulder. Uncle Sam was so big; it was like my whole body could rest on him.

Someone was shaking me. It was Dad.

"You're falling asleep on Sam – and drooling, wanna see the pic?" he grinned. I gave him the effort of a smile back, but by now I'm sure I looked like a candidate for the loony bin – hair sticking out, dark eyes, and one of those crazy looking smiles that don't ever quite reach the eyes.

"I want you to take a quick shower and we'll get the food set up. I already set out your towel and you may as well get in your pajamas. Be fast – food looks really good," he said.

Uncle Sam set me down on my bed, but kept his hand on the back of my head. He leaned down and whispered "You know how special you are, don't you, Lib? You know we love you and you never, ever, have to be afraid to talk to us – about anything." _(I can't, I can't, Uncle Sam! It would ruin Curtis' life!)_

I looked over and Dad was pulling out my pink skull jams. The skulls had white bows on them. He matched it with a shirt that said 'I'm tired and just not listening' on it. Couldn't have been truer.

SPNSPNSPN

I came into the kitchen with my hair pulled back in a wet ponytail, clean and ready for bed at an ungodly early hour.  
"Hey, hon – pull up a chair," Dad said, sliding the middle seat out for me. There was a can of cold Sprite next to my plate.

"Thanks for the soda, Dad _." (I knew it had to be Dad because Uncle Sam would have given me juice or a water.)_

Dad winked at me with a mouthful of food. "The lo mein is fabulous. Eat up," he said blissfully.

I grabbed a couple of crab rangoon and a spoonful of lo mein. Uncle Sam looked at me reproachfully and speared some chicken and added it to my plate, and then some broccoli. He tilted his chin up at me and pointed to my plate. "You'll sleep better with something in your belly – I thought you were starving?" he asked.

I twirled the noodles onto my fork, around and around into a tight circle; it was hypnotizing.

"You're falling asleep in your lo mein," Uncle Sam remarked.

I pulled my head back up. "Awake! I'm awake!" I protested. I began shoving the noodles into my mouth. "See? Eating. Chinese. YUM!" I said in an awkwardly zippy voice. I munched a rangoon for added effect.

I finished as fast as I could, hoping to sneak off to my bedroom. I still had tomorrow to get through and set my alarm to wake up and leave Curtis leftover Chinese. Dad and Uncle Sam finished before me, so I washed everything and racked them.

"Well, thank you for the Chinese, Dad…" I began.

"Not so fast, girlie. Come chill with me in the living room _(Oh no - he wants to talk!)_ – we don't even have to talk," he said. _(It was like he read my mind. Creepy. That DID sound good; I still wanted to be by his side every minute and I felt sick every time he left the house. I didn't know what I would do when Curtis and Quinn left.)_

"Uncle Sam, you coming?" I asked.

He didn't look up. "No, babes, I have a couple things I need to do. I'll come in when I'm done."

"That settles it, Libs – couch and tv time, sound good?"

"Sounds great," I said. _(While Quinn and Curtis were stuck in their closet – here I was: belly full and hanging with my dad. I felt so guilty.)_ I followed him into the living room, flopped on his lap, and he started flipping through the channels.

 **SAM:**

I went into Libby's room and pulled her phone from her charger. I opened her desk drawers and rifled through, looking for some kind of evidence that Libby was in contact with Curtis. There was nothing in any of her drawers. That only left the phone. The truth was there, hidden. I was itching to break into it.

I grabbed Dean's laptop and brought it into my room, tossing it next to mine. I quickly transferred all the information from her phone onto our hard drives. It made sense to have both of us working on it - time was moving too fast now. That little Quinn with her curls and her blue eyes had stolen my heart, and when I thought of the things that could happen to someone so young… I had to focus. I was wasting time thinking like that.

I updated her phone, unplugged it, and put it back on her charger. I got back to my room and started running two different undelete programs on both our laptops. Running them simultaneously increased our chances of getting all the calls, numbers, and text we would need to get answers. Answers it was clear to us now that Libby had, but wouldn't spill. Where the hell were they? She was falling apart in front of our eyes and thinking she had us completely fooled. I wanted to hold her, and I wanted to brain her at the same time.

SPNSPNSPN

I woke up in my bed - I must've fallen asleep on Dad. _(I forgot to leave food out for Curtis!)_ I got up and checked my phone – almost 3AM. I'd slept for hours. I got up and left the food for them along with extra, just in case. I left him a note, saying I'd see him at some point and bring more food before Monday and he left to meet his Pop. I had to know how to handle Quinn until he got back at one. I did the best I could, carrying the basket all the way to his door and knocking lightly, then running back and heading straight to the bathroom. I felt so sick. After my stomach settled, I crawled back into bed and fell into darkness. For once I didn't dream.

When I woke again, the sun was in the wrong place.

It was supposed to be coming into the window on my right, instead it was streaming brightly though the window on my left. I got up and looked at my phone – holy shit it was 2PM! _(Curtis was probably so mad. OMG. How could I have let this happen? Selfish. I've always been that way – since I lived in the Foster Home from way back. The Head Mistress would grab me by my ear and tell me how ungrateful I was. I guess maybe I was born that way. Can selfishness be genetic? I had to get out to the closet/room and talk to Curtis before he took off in the morning, but I had to be smart. Uncle Sam and Dad were around today.)_

I was pissed. THEY let me sleep half the day away! _(We were so close now, less than a day away from fixing all of this. No way was I blowing it now. Calm, Libby. Dad will know. Uncle Sam is already suspicious. They know me – and now I felt like crying. I would lose my only family over this. I would be on the streets. Or worse.)_

Instead of crying I took another shower. I brushed my hair and dressed in my favorite comfort clothes – my emojoi's and my yellow and black striped long sleeve. Dad and Uncle Sam would call me 'Bumble Bee' when I wore them together. _(They thought it was cute, I thought it was… sweet. But I'd never tell them that.)_ I put on my puffy slippers and went to find them. It was Sunday afternoon; they were probably watching _Predator_ for the 100th time.

Yep, that's where they were, but it was _Terminator,_ not _Predator_. I went in and tried not to act as pissed as I was, climbing onto Uncle Sam's lap and leaning my head back. He pointed to his cheek and I kissed it. His arm curled around me and I settled in without saying anything.

"What? No love for me, Bumble?" Dad fake-pouted.

I gave him a grin and said "I'm workin' on it, Dad. Why'd you let me sleep so dang late?"

"You needed sleep, Libs. Nothing going on today, except maybe a grocery run, so why not?"

"We've been worried about you," Uncle Sam whispered in my ear _. (I know, I know, I know! I'm worried about me, too!)_

"Well… thanks for that," I said quietly. _(Thanks for making me waste the whole day! Thanks for making Curtis think I forgot him! Am I even thinking rationally anymore? I feel crazy.)_

Sitting on Uncle Sam's lap, something looked outta place. I put my head in the space between his shoulder and the top of his arm, thinking. Then I saw it – or rather, I DIDN'T see it.

"Where're the laptops?" I asked.

I felt a chuckle rumble from his chest against my back. "You're my laptop right now, Bumble Bee!"

"No, seriously, where are they? I hardly ever see you without yours open, Uncle Sam."

Dad looked over at me resting on my uncle. "It's laptop backup day. Ya see, once a month Uncle Sammy confiscates the laptops and has a total nerdfest with them. He gets to use words like 'hard drive', 'partitions', 'cloud', and 'flash drive'… it's like his favorite day of the month!"

"Shut up, Dean, it's a necessary part of maintaining our systems. Especially with the info we carry on them," he countered.

"Makes sense to me," I said. "Want me to make a list for the store?" I asked. _(So you two will get your asses out of here.)_

Uncle Sam patted my leg. "That'd be great, honey. Can you check the battery stash?"

"Yep – can you get me Twizzlers, too?"

"You know it," he said in return.

SPNSPNSPN

Dad was staying behind with me. It was okay, though. I felt safe and could breathe when he was with me. I didn't have a pit in my stomach or feel on edge. He kept most of the bad memories away. Also, he'd been drinking beer most of the afternoon and I knew he's eventually fall asleep. I just had to be patient.

Twenty minutes later, he was snoring on the couch. I'd made sandwiches and for an extra treat, had a pack of Oreos for them. I pulled together my final bundle for them both before Curtis left in the morning. I rushed to the room with one knock and ran to Curtis, holding him tight.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," I apologized over and over. "I'm the worst girlfriend ever."

Curtis hugged me back, relishing the human contact he missed so much. I felt Quinn's little arms wrap around my legs. We all just stayed there, holding onto each other, sending each other comfort and strength.

"Kansas – listen to me," Curtis said into my ear. "No apologies. You're doing all you can. We have to talk about tomorrow and about Quinn," he rushed. We started to unload I brought them.

"I've already told her that I'm going in the morning to fix it so we can stay together. She knows you'll come visit her and she has her crayons, coloring books, and paper. She also has flashcards I made for her. I'll leave here at nine to meet him at Ladlow's at ten, and will be back by one at the latest. Quinn has promised to be very brave." He turned to his little sister, "You've been such a brave girl for me, Quinnie. You can be brave one more day so we can be together forever, right?"

She looked terrified. Poor Quinn. She nodded her head very solemnly, sucking the fingers on her right hand. He reached down and gently pulled them out.

I knelt down beside her. "Quinn – you stay here tomorrow and I will come to visit! How is that?"

She smiled and nodded. "I see Sam soon?" she asked, all blue eyes and blonde ringlets. I closed my eyes.

"Yes, honey – you'll see him soon. I'll see you tomorrow," I assured her, and then pulled her in for a hug.

I stood and reached for Curtis. We hugged for a long time, and then he kissed me. We were both crying, two peas in the same pod that contained no mother or father.

"Please be safe and come back as fast as you can. Curtis, I'm scared. What if something goes wrong? What if something bad happens?" I sighed into his shoulder.

"It won't. My Pops will be there and I'll be back by one. Probably even before," he answered with a smile, even though his cheeks were wet.

I handed him a twenty and a wad on one dollar bills – all the money I had.

"Just in case you need something, or are thirsty, or have to call," I murmured. He looked down at the money I pressed into his hand. "I love you, Kansas," he choked.

"I love you, too," I replied.

"I love three," Quinn said, trying to be part of the conversation.

SPNSPNSPN

 **LIBBY/2:40PM/BEDROOM:**

Curtis was gone. It was twenty to three on Monday. I had bitten every fingernail and was working on the cuticles. Uncle Sam and Dad were busy on their laptops, researching something – Dad in his room and Uncle Sam at the kitchen table. I was in my room, lying on my bed freaking out. I was curled up and hadn't been able to see Quinn. Dad and Uncle Sam were helicoptering me – all day. I was cracking up. If I didn't hear from him by three I had to tell. I had to. Something was wrong, and I was a part in it. They were gonna kill me. It didn't matter.

 **QUINN/2:50PM/CLOSET:**

Me scared. Where Curtis? Where Libs at? Me hot. Want Sam. Me find Sam and show him pit-churs I drawed. Sam help. Me hungry.

 **DEAN/2:55PM/BEDROOM:**

My eyes never left the screen, once I saw the pages scrolling with texts and a phone number we hadn't programmed in Libby's phone. Who the fuck was FRANK? What the hell was going on? I watched and waited for it to end, so I could print it and confront my daughter with it.

 **SAM/2:50PM/KITCHEN:**

The screen was scrolling at an incredibly fast pace, searching all the deleted information and restoring it. I could see texts with names; a phone number. I was so engrossed I didn't know there was another person in the kitchen with me until I felt…

… a tiny hand pulling on my pant leg. My head jerked back, then down. Oh my God, Quinn! Big blue eyes looked up at me, sticky curls cascaded down her back and clung to her sweaty face, but she was here. Right in front of me.

"I find you Sam. I drewed pit-chers, see?" she said with the voice of tinker bell. I reached down and pulled her up on my lap.

"Quinn, baby, I see your pictures," I said, looking through drawings of what was obviously me and her holding hands, Curtis and Libby, Curtis and her in a room together, and one even had what appeared to be Dean – he had a scowling face and his hands were up in the air. It was hilarious.

"Hot. Hungry. Sam help," she whimpered.

I wiped her hair out of her face, put her on my hip and headed to the fridge. I opened the door and let the coolness flow over her. Her cheek rested on my chest, while I told her over and over what a good girl she was, and that I was here and I would help. I held her and made her a fluffernutter and water, while she ate it on my lap. I wasn't letting go of her any time soon, and I don't think she was, either.

 **DEAN AND LIBBY/3:00PM/HALLWAY:**

I couldn't take it anymore. I threw open my door and ran down the hall toward the kitchen. I couldn't breathe. My heart was racing. I was cold. I was hot. I was clammy; I wanted to scream.

Dad's door opened in front of me and he stormed out clutching papers in his hand. I raced past him, full of adrenaline, into the kitchen. He was on my heels.

"Dad, Uncle Sam, I've been hiding Curtis and Quinn," I cried, bending at the knees to keep from falling over.

"Who the FUCK is FRANK?" Dad hollered.

"Uhhh… look who I found? Or should I say found me?" Uncle Sam said, holding a very sweaty Quinn on his lap. She had a glass of orange juice he was helping her drink. She shrunk into him and away from Dad as soon as he started to yell. Uncle Sam held her head and rocked her slowly back and forth, whispering secret Sam words that only she knew would make things better.

"Libs, me find Sam. He help. Me love Sam," she said triumphantly, just like she had been saying all along.

 _(GREAT! You love Sam… WHERE'S CURTIS? My mind was bending. Oh, Curtis, what have I done?)_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is brought to you by HailstormJen. Thanks for hanging in there everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I hope everyone's enjoying their summer. I've been busy doing a lot of hiking, so therefore my writing has taken a backseat. Thanks again for reading. We hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Frank took him, I just know it! He's his Dad, but he's a bad, bad man!" I cried as I spun around and grabbed onto the front of my Dad's red flannel shirt. "We have to find him! Hurry, what are you waiting for?! He's gonna hurt him!" I was desperate. This was all my fault.

"Libby, calm down," my Dad replied firmly. "And sit the hell down." He untangled my hands from his shirt and lowered me onto the metal kitchen chair behind me. He hovered above me while Sam appeared beside him, still with Quinn on his hip. I watched as my Dad shifted through the papers in his hands.

"We don't have time for this," I pleaded impatiently as I hopped back to my feet. "We need to go! Now!"

"Libby, sit down!" my Dad ordered again, glaring over the top of the papers. "Sam and I need to figure out what the hell is going on." His voice was angry, but also worried and tired. I watched as he handed a few of the pieces of paper off to Sam. I peeked over the edge of the papers to see a copy of all my text messages to and from Frank. "Sit! Now!" Dad yelled. Feeling defeated, I plopped into the chair beneath me.

"Libby, we know you're worried, but we can't just take off and look for Curtis without a plan," Uncle Sam said as he set Quinn on the floor. As soon as he released her, she wrapped her little arms around his leg. "Have you tried calling Frank's phone?" he questioned. I shook my head no. "Go get your phone and come back in here." I hurried off to my room, eager to help in any way I could. When I came back, Uncle Sam was on the phone with Jody and Dad sounded like maybe he was on the phone with the police, reporting a possible kidnapping. "Ok...see you soon Jody," Uncle Sam said and then turned off his phone and looked down at me. "Jody's on her way here to help," he commented.

"Ok," I replied, choking back the tears. This was all too real and I was ready to have a complete meltdown. I fumbled with my phone in my hands.

"There's going to be an amber alert for Curtis," Dad said after he finished his phone call. "Libby, do you have a picture of him?"

"Yes," I replied, thankful I had something that would help. "On my phone." I held it up and started flipping through the pictures.

"Good. Send it to my phone," Dad replied. "I already gave them Frank's phone number and they're going to try to trace it." I couldn't hold back the tears any longer as I flipped through the pictures on my phone. I found a picture and texted it to my Dad.

"Curtis, Curtis!" exclaimed Quinn when she saw the picture on my phone. My heart ached. He had to come back...for Quinn and for me. He was my only friend, the only other person on this Earth that understood me. And he was everything to poor Quinn.

"What if...," I choked, looking up at my Dad. He sighed and then extended his arms toward me. I hurried into his arms and started to sob. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." I repeated it over and over again. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I swear. I just wanted to help them. That's all."

"I know," he said gently as he held me tightly. "We're going to do everything we can to bring Curtis back home safely." His words were comforting. I truly believed that there was nothing that my Dad and Sam couldn't do. They were superheroes. They were my superheroes. Even if they did send me away after all of this. I would send me away. I definitely deserved it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uncle Sam tried Frank's phone a few times from my phone, but there was no answer. I sat at the table with Quinn on my lap and watched as they got their bag ready to go. They discussed their plan the entire time and had routes mapped out that they thought Frank would go. "Are you going to send me away when this is all over?" I blurted out sadly. They both stopped and looked up from what they were doing, both their eyes were on me now. I didn't realize the question had slipped out of my mouth so easily, but it had been weighing on my mind for a week now. I was convinced they wouldn't keep me after all this.

"We're family kid," Dad replied with a wink. "Through thick and thin." He headed around the table toward me and lifted Quinn from my lap and set her on the floor. She gave my Dad an angry look and then immediately made a beeline for Sam. I wanted to smile, but it took too much energy. He then reached for my hand and when I accepted, he pulled me to my feet. He took a seat in my vacant chair and then pulled me onto his lap. He adjusted me so that my legs were dangling off the side and so that he could see me.

"I messed up horribly this time," I whined as I covered my face with my hands. "How can you ever forgive me?" He took my hands and lowered them from my face.

"Yes...you messed up...big time...and you're in big trouble for that," he agreed with a nod of his head. "But Libby, we would never abandon you, no matter what. And that I can promise." I reached over and wrapped my arms around him. I didn't care how much trouble I was in as long as they didn't disown me and as long as Curtis was safe. "I love you kid," he said reassuringly as he returned the hug. I rested my head on his shoulder, soaking up the moment before he took off to look for Curtis.

"Ummmm Dean?" interrupted Uncle Sam with concern to his voice. I popped my head up and looked over at him.

"Yeah...what's wrong?" Dad asked.

"We should really be going," Uncle Sam replied. The expression on his face was alarming. Something was wrong, I knew it. "Libby, take Quinn to the kitchen and get her something to eat." I started to respond but he interrupted. "Now. Without giving me a hard time." His voice was firm. I didn't have it in me to argue so I slid off of my Dad's lap and took Quinn by the hand.

"I think there are some popsicles in the freezer," I said to her.

"Yum," Quinn replied as she walked with me. I stopped in the hallway, out of sight from my Dad and Uncle Sam. I had to know what was going on.

"Quinn, meet me in the kitchen, I'll be right there," I whispered.

"Ok," she replied happily as she ran off down the hallway. I focused intently on the conversation that was coming from the main room between my Dad and Uncle Sam.

"There was a possible 10-54 of a teenage boy on the scanner...two counties over," I heard Uncle Sam say, his voice filled with worry.

I heard my Dad sigh, "She's going to be devastated." _(Devastated? That could only mean one thing...)_ Tears spilled from my eyes. _(What had I done?)_ "We should be going," my Dad stated, his voice getting closer to where I was standing. "I'm going to let Libby know that we're leaving." I sprinted for the kitchen where I found Quinn sitting at the table with the entire box of popsicles in front of her. Several of them were laying on the table, open. I figured she was probably looking for a specific color. I quickly scooped them up and stuffed them back into the box. "Hey Libs, we're headed out," my Dad said from behind me. I swallowed hard and quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and then turned to face him. "You and Quinn stay inside and don't open the door for anyone, ya hear? Well...just for Jody if she gets here for we get back." I nodded my head nervously. Not only was my Dad leaving again, but now Curtis was possibly dead. I wrapped my arms around him worriedly.

"Is Curtis dead?" I asked when he released me. "I heard you and Uncle Sam talking." He sighed and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets.

"I don't know," he replied with a frown. My heart ached at his response. I wanted to break down again, but instead I chose to be brave for Quinn.

"Dean, you ready?" interrupted Uncle Sam.

"Sam!" cried Quinn as she threw down her popsicle and ran to him. I watched as he lifted her into his arms and gently kissed her forehead. "I go too!"

"No sweetie, you're going to stay here with Libby," he replied. He set her down and looked toward me and Dad. I gave my Dad another hug and then ran to Uncle Sam and gave him a hug.

"Bye Dad, bye Uncle Sam," I said as I watched them walk out of the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours passed and I still hadn't heard back from my Dad and Uncle Sam. We passed time by coloring, and then Quinn finally passed out on the couch while we were watching _The Trolls_ on Netflix. I was covering her with a blanket when I heard the buzzer go off on the door. I ran to the security room with the camera screens and saw Jody waiting at the entrance so I buzzed her in. "Hi Jody," I greeted as I headed into the main room to meet her. She was making her way down the flight of stairs.

"Hey Libby," she replied. As soon as she made her way to the bottom stair, I greeted her with a hug. We were interrupted by my ringing phone on the table. I ran quickly to my phone to find it was Uncle Sam. I took a deep breath and then placed it to my ear.

"Hi Uncle Sam," I said. I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Hey Libs," he replied. "Is Jody there yet?"

"She just got here," I replied. I felt Jody's arm around my shoulders.

"Good, cause it's gonna be a long night for us," he replied. "Can you put her on the phone?"

"Sure, but Uncle Sam, was it Curtis?" I choked.

"No honey." I sighed with relief. "Libs...don't worry, we'll find him." His voice was comforting.

"Ok Uncle Sam, I'll try." I wiped a few tears from my eyes. "Can I just hear Dad's voice before I put Jody on the phone?"

"Of course."

"Hey kiddo," my Dad greeted.

"Hi Dad."

"We're going to check out a few leads. We'll see you in the morning. You ok?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Love you Dad."

"Love you too kiddo." I handed the phone to Jody and sat down at the table to wait for her. She wandered out of the room, out of earshot and then reappeared a few minutes later with the phone off of her ear.

"It's time for bed honey," she said as she handed me my phone. "That was an order from your Dad and Uncle." She smiled and pat my head. "Where's Quinn?"

"She's asleep on the couch," I replied and then yawned. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to sleep tonight."

"Come on, we'll all bunk in the TV room with Quinn...grab some blankets and pillows," Jody replied. I met Jody a few minutes later with armfuls of blankets and pillows. I tossed a few of them onto the coffee table. I climbed into my Dad's favorite recliner and threw the comforter from his bed over me. Jody was reclined in Uncle Sam's chair on the other side of the room.

"Jody...I'm really sorry that I hid Curtis and Quinn...and that I worried you," I said and finished with another yawn.

"Well...I wish you hadn't but I understand why you felt like you had no other choice," she replied. "I don't want to see them separated either. It's a shame the way the system works. They're both good kids. They don't deserve this." I nodded my head and my eyes burned as they filled with tears again. My plan backfired and now Curtis and Quinn would probably be separated. Jody continued talking but I slowly faded out of the conversation. I woke up, startled, to my phone ringing. I glanced at the clock on the wall to find it was already 6am. "Libby, who is it?" Jody questioned groggily. I was shocked when I looked at my phone to find Frank's number.

"It's Frank!" I gasped, now wide awake. Jody was immediately by my side, taking the ringing phone from me. She placed it to her ear and walked out of the room, motioning for me to stay put.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Jody's POV**

"Hello?" I answered.

"Who is this?" demanded a male voice.

"A family friend."

"I have the kid. The one with the reward. I want the money," he stated.

"Let me speak to him."

"The kid's fine."

"I want to make sure."

"Hold on," he grumbled. "Damn bitch wants to talk to you," I heard him grumble again.

"Ummmm...hi," came Curtis' muffled voice.

"Curtis honey, it's me, Jody."

"Hi," he responded.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I could tell by his voice that he was scared and worried, and I knew we had to get to him quickly.

"Ok honey, put Frank back on the phone," I replied. "Hang in there. We're coming for you."

"Ok," he replied sullenly.

"Yeah?" Frank demanded.

"I'll have your money. How far are you from Lebanon?"

"About three hours," he replied.

"Ok, I'll meet you at Ladlow's Market with the 10 grand in 3 hours, at 9:45am."

"Every damn cent had better be there and no funny business," he growled.

"I'll have every cent and make sure you get Curtis something to eat."

"Just have my damn money," he growled again and then hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back to Libby's POV**

Meanwhile...

"Libby? Where's Sam? and Curtis?" Quinn asked as she popped into a sitting position on the couch. I climbed out of the recliner and sat down beside her.

"They'll be home soon," I said reassuringly. "Are you hungry? I can make you something for breakfast."

"Mmmm...cookies," she replied with her sweet little smile as her curls flopped over her eyes.

"We can check for cookies, but Sam doesn't usually buy junk food and he does most of the grocery shopping," I replied. I could faintly hear Jody's voice from a distance. The suspense was killing me. I had to know why Frank was calling. I hoped he was making arrangements to bring Curtis back. I grabbed Quinn's hand and led her from the room and toward the kitchen. We dug through the cabinets looking for cookies but had no luck. Quinn settled on microwaveable frozen pancakes and I had no appetite. While I sat at the table with Quinn, I was growing more and more impatient waiting for Jody to let me know what was going on.

"Your Dad and Uncle will be here soon, they were on their way home when I called," Jody announced as she made her way into the kitchen about twenty minutes later.

"Ok, but Jody, what did Frank want?" I questioned anxiously.

"Libby, I'm not sure how much I'm supposed to tell you so I'll let them explain it to you," she replied. "But I will tell you that Frank said Curtis is safe and unharmed." I was relieved he was safe, but angry that she wouldn't tell me more. I needed to know when I was going to see him again and when Quinn would have her brother back. I just couldn't be the reason why she lost her brother.

"This is bullshit," I snapped as I kicked the chair next to me. "No one tells me anything."

"Libby," sighed Jody sternly as her eyes went from me to Quinn.

"Just tell me what he said!" I demanded.

"I think you should go to your room," she replied firmly. "You need to trust me that I know what I'm doing."

"Trust you?" I questioned angrily. "You were going to allow them to be separated. How can I trust you? You don't care about them."

"Libby!" boomed my Dad's voice. I froze and looked toward the doorway to find him and Uncle Sam both glaring at me.

"Dean, Sam," sighed Jody. "It's ok. She's just upset."

"It most certainly is not ok," my Dad responded as he took a few steps closer to where I was sitting, his eyes on me the entire time. "She knows better than to speak to adults like that." He was speaking to Jody, but still looking at me. "Go to your room, we'll talk about this later." He was calm, but I knew he was holding back and I would have to deal with the wrath of Dean Winchester later. I stood up, crossed my arms on my chest, and then marched passed him, holding in the tears the entire time. Uncle Sam was still in the doorway and gave me a discontented look as I passed by. I broke down into tears as soon as I closed my bedroom door behind me. I didn't mean what I said to Jody. I loved Jody. And I didn't blame her. I knew she tried. I was just angry...and confused...and tired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later there was a knock on my door. I quickly pulled my covers up and over my face. "Hey Libs." It was Uncle Sam's voice and he didn't sound angry. I felt my bed move and then I felt his back brush up against my arm. I still didn't pull down my blanket. "We know this is difficult for you, but it doesn't excuse the way you spoke to Jody."

"I know, I didn't mean it," I mumbled into the blanket. I felt the blanket being pulled away from my face and I looked up to find Sam's big, brown eyes peering down at me.

"We know," he replied. "I wanted to let you know that we're going to pick up Curtis in a couple hours." I quickly sat up, anxious to know more. "Frank is supposed to meet us. Well...meet Jody, but we'll be there and so will the police to arrest him."

"Is Curtis ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Jody spoke with him and she said he sounded ok."

"I can't wait to see him," I replied excitedly.

"There's more," Uncle Sam mentioned. "And I think you're old enough to understand this. Curtis's Dad is bringing him back in exchange for the reward money. I can imagine that Curtis will feel sad and unwanted knowing that money was more important than he was." I felt tears fill my eyes again. i knew all too well how it felt to be unwanted. "He's going to need you Libby."

"I know Uncle Sam," I replied. "I'll be there for him no matter what." He smiled reassuringly.

"I know you will," he replied. "But right now you owe Jody an apology."

"Ok," I replied as I pushed my blanket completely off of me with my feet. I gave him a quick hug and kissed his cheek. "You guys are the best. Real superheroes. MY superheroes."

"I wouldn't go that far," he blushed as he rubbed the top of my head. "But...we would do ANYTHING for you." I smiled and hugged him again. I was so lucky to have them. Why couldn't Curtis have people in his life like Sam and Dean? Why was I lucky one?

I apologized to Jody and of course she was understanding. She always was. My Dad didn't say much more about it. i knew it was probably Uncle Sam's idea to "talk" to me and I was sure he probably had a part in calming my Dad down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9:45am - I glanced at the clock. This was it. This was the time that Frank was supposed to drop off Curtis. I continued coloring with Quinn, impatient for their arrival back to the bunker.

10:45am - Where are they? They should be back by now. I hope everyone's safe. Please, please, please, let Curtis be ok.

11:15am - Was that the door opening? I ran as fast as I could from the TV room to the main room with Quinn at my heels. I stopped and waited. I saw my Dad enter and then Uncle Sam. And then Curtis came through the door with Jody behind him. I noticed his white t-shirt from the distance, it looked torn and bloodied. He looked over the railing at me and that's when I saw his face. His right eye looked black and blue and there was dried blood on the corner of his mouth and chin. But worst of all, he looked sad, so very sad. My heart broke. I smiled up at him, but he just nodded in return and looked away quickly. My Dad arrived beside me first.

"Curtis has booboos!" Quinn cried out.

"He's had a rough couple of days," my Dad said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. As soon as Curtis made it to the bottom of the stairs, I ran to him and threw my arms around him. I was shocked when he gently pushed me away.

"Not now Libby," he mumbled. "I'm going to cleaned up and get some rest." He wandered off with his head held low and without saying another word to me. I watched as Quinn ran up to him from behind and grabbed his hand and he let her, both of them leaving the room. I was left heartbroken. Not only did he push me away, but he also called me Libby. I looked to my Dad and he frowned slightly. I felt a hand on my back and turned to find Jody.

"Give him some time," she said gently. "Frank roughed him up badly, both physically and verbally." I swallowed hard and felt tears fall from my eyes. I ran to my Dad and threw my arms around him.

"It's not fair," I sobbed. "Curtis didn't deserve any of this."

"I know honey," he replied apathetically as he held me tightly. "Demons and creatures I get. But people...people are crazy."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hi, everyone… Hope you're squeezing all the happy you can out of the end of this summer! We don't own Supernatural. HailstormJen owns Libby. This chapter brought to you by HappyGoddess2003. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 7:**

It had been two days since Curtis was found and Frank arrested. It had been two day of the longest days of my life. Dad and Uncle Sam had set him up in the room across from Dad's and next to mine. Poor Quinn didn't know what to do, traipsing back and forth between Uncle Sam and Curtis like a lost soul. She knew something bad had happened to her brother, and it was showing. By the fourth day Uncle Sam went out and bought her some pull-ups. She was sucking her thumb and peeing herself silly and it was all because of me. I noticed she was pointing more again, instead of using her words, too. _(Great job Libby, way to regress a kid.)_

Dad was up and down with Curtis every night. I could hear him calling out from his dreams to the father he thought had wanted him; I could hear him begging for him to stop, and then I would hear Dad's voice in the room speaking calmly – slowly bringing Curtis out of his nightmare and into the awake world, where those things he dreamed of were actual real memories.

Then I would hear Quinn wailing for her brother across the hall in Uncle Sam's room. She didn't understand why Curtis wasn't the same – she just wanted him back the way he was. I just wanted him back that way, too, but I knew better. I knew whatever he suffered while with Frank would stay with him for a long time, and just when he thought he had it conquered, Frank would pop up like the boogeyman, reminding him that he was still around _(Hi,kid – howya doin? How 'bout a punch in the face?")_

Eventually I would hear Uncle Sam walking the hall with Quinn, hushing her.

"Shhh, close your eyes, honey… I know you're tired."

"Curtis crying," she said.

"Yes, he is, but Dean has him." ( _I could hear her balking at this. Man, she didn't like my Dad at all!)_

"Quinn, stop right now, baby. Curtis is safe. You can sleep. Put your head down, that's a good girl. Hush, now."

"Sing song."

"Okay, well…hmm… only if you close your eyes and keep your head on my shoulder."

Then:

You're out of the woods  
You're out of the dark  
You're out of the night  
Step into the sun  
Step into the light

Keep straight ahead for the most glorious place  
On the face of the earth or the sky  
Hold onto your breath  
Hold onto your heart  
Hold onto your hope  
March up to the gate and bid it open

I would hear him take her back to lay with him, my Uncle Sam, while I lay alone with tears silently streaming down my face for all I had created. I deserved to be by myself with my tears, again, the way it always ended up for me. My Father and my Uncle left to pick up the pieces of the people I had broken.

SPNSPNSPN

The next morning we were all overtired and bleary-eyed. Curtis remained in his room while Dad and I ate in mostly silence and Sam tried to wrangle oatmeal into Quinn's mouth from his lap. She simply refused to sit anywhere but with him. I hate to say it, but it was starting to annoy me. _(Oh, the guilt now. She's little and alone. I'm horrible. I understood how that felt. I think I was jealous of her. That I never had Uncle Sam at her age.)_

I wanted to see Curtis. I was sick of waiting around for him to be "ready". Rather than burst into his room unannounced, I decided to use some of what I learned and ask first.

"Dad, I want to see Curtis. Please," I began.

"Absolutely not. He's in no condition to see anyone right now, except his sister twice a day. Libby, listen to me…"

"I go see Curtis, too! I want him! NOW!" Quinn screamed across the table. "I no go back to little room EVER!" _(Wow. The rage.)_

"Fucking awesome. Just what we need right now," Dad said dryly. He looked over to Uncle Sam, waving his hands away from us. "Can you take her – anywhere but here?"

Quinn made the same motions back at Dad, mocking him and giving him a look only a pissed off little girl could give a grown man. I saw Uncle Sam stifle a smile behind her, but give her a small shake anyhow and a click of his tongue.

"Up you go, little girl. Time to go to the grocery store," he said, raising her up to face him and kissing her nose.

"Cookies?"

"That depends on you, Sweet Tart!" he chuckled, carrying her out the door and away from my reality.

SPNSPNSPN

"Man, what the hell ever did I do to that kid?" Dad asked, filling his mug full of coffee.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe it's your angry looking face and voice?" I said weakly.

He gave me a look. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, Curtis."

"I need to see him, Dad. I'm the only one who can understand what he's been through. I love him – he's my best friend."

"Lib, I don't know how to say this without hurting you. He doesn't want to see you."

 _(What? But… but… I'm Kansas… he loves me. We had a plan!)_

I sat there, stunned. "No. You're wrong. I don't believe you!" I yelled standing and throwing my chair out from behind me. _(Further than I meant to, to be honest.)_

"You're trying my patience, Lib. Now go get your chair and plant yourself back in it," Dad said tensely. "Maybe if you could manage to not be thinking so much about YOUR feelings, you might take a minute to think about HIS."

I whipped my chair back into its place and pursed my lips. "Excuse me? Everything I've done has been for Curtis and Quinn!" I crossed my arms in front of myself in hurt and anger.

Dad eyed me coolly.

"You mean like not coming to me and Uncle Sam when you decided to hide them away under our own roof? In the GARAGE of all places? In a glorified cubby hole? With absolutely no ventilation? That was all for them, right, Libby? To… HELP… them?"

"Yes! Curtis didn't want them separated. Curtis agreed and Curtis was the one talking to Frank! He believed him!"

"Oh, so now it's Curtis' fault that it all went horrifically wrong like we would have told you – if you had only trusted us to listen to you both. What will it take to make you see that you don't have all the answers? That you are just still a little girl…"

"That doesn't make me stupid!" I interrupted. "You don't know. You always had Uncle Sam. What if YOU were alone and didn't know who to trust?"

He held his index finger up in the air. "Strike one for interrupting and disrespect," he said.

"Seriously?" I said incredulously.

"Wanna make it two? Keep it up. Now, my Uncle Bobby told me once there was a good reason God gave us two ears and one mouth. I suggest you use that advice."

"Dad. I want to know from him what happened. From the moment he left until when you went to get him. Can you at least tell me if I can't see him?"

"Yes, I can. But you have to keep your trap shut and only talk to Uncle Sam and I about what I'm gonna tell you. Understand?"

I nodded my head and turned a pretend lock on my lips with a pretend key, and then threw the key over my shoulder. He sat down and leaned forward on his elbows, facing me.

"From what Curtis could tell us, and he was pretty incoherent through most of it, he left here to meet Frank, and at first everything was okay. Things began to go south pretty quickly. There never was an apartment, Libs. He wasn't even looking. He took Curtis and forced him to live under the Eighteenth Street Bridge with him, then made him stand on the corner begging for money, or used him in scams to steal from people."

Dad looked across at me, both sympathy and anger in his eyes as I laid my head down on the table and cried. Dad lifted it up, bringing me eye to eye with him again.

"You want to hear all of it, or do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"All of it," I choked out, barely able to stand hearing myself say it, yet wanting to know as much as I could. "Do it," I said, adding "please, Dad, just do it." He took my shaking hands in his and continued.

He cleared his throat, as if he were finding the next words hard to say to me.

"Curtis overheard him talking about, ummm…. Quinn. He was speaking to someone about getting rid of her somehow. When he hung up Curtis confronted him and he told Curtis that there were lots of people out there willing to pay good money for a healthy girl. They fought, Curtis ending up at the bottom of the underpass, beaten up by Frank before he tossed him down. Told him if he wasn't careful he might find himself sold too."

"No," I breathed out. "No, no, no." _(Everything I had done had brought him pain. No wonder he didn't want to see me or talk to me.)_

Dad's chest heaved out. "Frank somehow caught wind of the reward for the two of them, and that's when he changed his plan to cash them in for the money, and called your number. Thank God Jody was here to move in on it."

I was beyond numb. "No, no, no," was all I could stammer out.

Dad pulled me over onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "Listen to me, Libs. Curtis has been through the wringer. He is barely managing. He can't really even interact with Quinn yet. He needs time to rest his body – he's black and blue everywhere under his clothes from being tossed down the underpass, his facial injuries, and Sam had to glue together a gash on the back of his head. His heart is hurting, Lib. If you truly are his friend, you'll give him time. I promise as soon as he's ready, I'll tell you."

I sat on my Dad's lap and cried like a baby. Cried and cried; I didn't think I'd ever stop. Snot ran down my face and I didn't care. Then I heard the back door open and knew Uncle Sam was back with Quinn. I stayed on Dad's lap and peered up at Uncle Sam over his shoulder. He looked and made a kiss face at me and mouthed _"I love you"_. I nodded my head and rested it on Dad's shoulder.

"Libs cwy, mine Sammy – EVWYBODY cwy!" she said in that sweet-bell sounding voice she had. Uncle Sam hushed her with a kiss on the cheek and a tug of her curl. I noticed her baby talk. I whispered in Dad's ear "Can you take me to bed and tuck me in for a nap?" He silently lifted me up while I kept my head on his shoulder and carried me down the hall.

I could hear Uncle Sam asking Quinnie to be his helper and put groceries away. I knew she'd be back up on his hip the minute it was finished, begging for him to read her a story. The thought of someone hurting her made me feel physically ill. _(But that didn't happen, it didn't, and everyone is okay. Curtis will recover. Quinn will rebound. And I will never forgive myself for this. I'm everything bad I'd ever been told I was and more.)_

Dad tucked me in and kissed me on the forehead, brushing back my hair.

"We'll figure this out, Libby. It's a mess, but we're Winchesters – and that's our specialty," he said with a wan smile.

 _(Fixing MY messes is more like it, Dad.)_ I slept hard.


	8. Chapter 8

I was startled awake in the middle of the night from Quinn's screams. I could hear Uncle Sam's voice attempting to soothe her back to sleep. Poor Uncle Sam, forced into a role he never asked for and it was all my fault. I tried to fall back asleep but was overwhelmed with guilt. I made impulsive, irresponsible decisions and now Curtis and Quinn were suffering (because of me). It was so unfair. I climbed out of bed and made my way to my Dad's room. I gently pushed the door open a few inches and peered inside. I was surprised to find him propped up against his pillows reading on his phone, the light from the phone glowing onto his face. "What's up kid?" he asked without looking up. _(Ugh! How did he do that?)_

"Oh, I ummmm," I hesitated as I pushed the door open the rest of the way. He lowered his phone and clicked on the small, metal lamp beside his bed. "It's nothing, sorry I bothered you." I turned and was about to exit the doorway when he ordered me to stay put. I awkwardly turned back to face him.

"Libby, what's going on? Why are you creeping into my room in the middle of the night?" His tone seemed annoyed which made me feel even more uncomfortable.

"I...ummm...I...ugh...I don't know," I stammered.

"Did Quinn wake you?" he asked with less annoyance to his voice.

"Yeah."

"Sam's got his hands full with that one," he commented. I nodded in agreement. Every time I found myself feeling resentful of the time he spent with Quinn, I had to remind myself that it was my fault. My Dad moved to one side of the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Do you want to hang out for a little while?"

"Yeah," I replied eagerly as I squished into the bed next to him. "What are you reading about?" I asked as he pulled one of his pillows out from behind him and set it behind me.

"Looking for ideas on how to help Curtis," he replied as he leaned back and focused on his phone again.

"Oh." I sighed and leaned back on my pillow. I laid there quietly for a while and watched as he scrolled through websites on his phone. "Dad?" I questioned several minutes later.

"Yeah?" he replied, still engrossed in an article he was reading.

"Are you going to punish me for what I did?" I asked. I knew it had to be coming and the anticipation was driving me crazy, plus I was hoping it would help with some of the guilt I was feeling. I watched as he set his phone down on the nightstand and then shifted his body so that he was facing me.

"What do you think?" he asked firmly.

"Well...I thought for sure you would, but it's been so long, now I don't know and...well...I just want to get it over with if you are," I finished quickly, my eyes filling with tears. "I feel so guilty and I don't want to feel this way anymore."

"Don't worry Libby, I'm not about to let you off the hook," he replied firmly. "I just haven't had any time to talk to Uncle Sam about your punishment."

"Ok," I replied quietly. "Are you going to spank me with your belt this time?" I questioned worriedly as I thought about his last threat. I frowned and crossed my hands on my stomach. I looked down at my hands and tears crept from the corners of my eyes onto my pillow.

"I haven't decided," he stated and then paused for a moment. I could feel him staring down at me and I refused to make eye contact with him. "Libby, do you realize how serious this is?" he demanded, his tone strengthening.

"Yes, I think about it ALL THE TIME!" I snapped.

"That's 1," he warned.

""Ugh," I sighed with annoyance. "Why do you always have to get so authoritative?" I crawled out of his bed. On my way out, a pillow fell. I picked it up and impulsively slammed it down onto the bed next to him. I regretted it the moment I did it.

"That's 2," he stated sternly, sitting upright. _(Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!)_ "Temper tantrums are not going to solve anything. You should know that by now. If you want to have a discussion, we can. But if you're going to act like this, then you should go back to your room." I hesitated for a moment and then turned and headed for the door.

"Goodnight," I said with my back to him and then proceeded out the door without waiting for a response. I peered into Curtis' room on my way by. I could hear him snoring or maybe crying, I couldn't be sure. I resisted the urge to go in and comfort him. He hated me now. Everyone hated me. _(Maybe I should just run away? No one would care. And then they can keep Curtis and Quinn since they deserve a family more than I do.)_ I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. I tossed and turned and couldn't get the idea of running away out of my head. I loved Dean and Sam, but I caused too many problems for them and they didn't deserve it. And besides, they weren't my real family, as much as I wanted them to be.

Sam came into my room early the next morning and told me it was time for me to get back into the routine of schoolwork. He handed me a new schedule and a list of my daily assignments. My first reaction was to protest, but then I thought the distraction might be good. "Libs, I want you dressed and ready to get started in an hour," he stated before he hurried out of my room. I missed my Uncle Sam and the little talks we used to have. He didn't have time for me anymore. It was all about Quinn. I could feel tears fill my eyes. I trudged out of bed and into the shower. When I finally made my way into the kitchen, Curtis was sitting at the table with Dad and they were having a conversation about classic rock music. I stood back and observed. Curtis even managed a few smiles. I finally coughed to let them know I was there.

"Thanks Dean," Curtis said as he looked at me quickly and then stood up from the table. It was great to hear his voice even if he wasn't talking to me. He didn't even look at me as he passed by and I felt a lump form in my throat. I looked over at my Dad for support and he already had his face buried in his phone. I grabbed a raspberry yogurt from the refrigerator and headed to my schoolwork area in the library. I was well into my second hour of schoolwork when I was completely frustrated with my Math. I grabbed my assignment and headed to look for my Uncle Sam. I finally found him in the garage playing kickball with Quinn. At that moment I was overcome with jealousy.

"Hey Libs," his voice echoed from the other side of the garage. "Did you need something?" Quinn giggled as she tossed the ball in his direction. Sam refocused his attention on her. Without saying another word, I turned and stormed from the garage, slamming the door behind me. I paused briefly and tore my Math assignment into several pieces and then proceeded down the hallway. In a wave of fury, I began ripping the glass picture frames of dead _Men of Letters_ people from the walls. They crashed onto the floor and glass shattered every where. I could feel pieces of glass digging into my bare feet. I continued on my path of destruction as I made my way to the Library. I felt like I had loss all control as I began pulling books from the shelves and tossed them in every direction. Once I cleared one shelf, I moved onto another.

"Libby! What the hell?!" boomed my Dad's face. "Sam! Sam! I need your help in here!" I felt my Dad's arms wrap around me from behind as he yanked me away from the book shelf. "Knock it off Libby!" he demanded. "Your feet, they're bleeding!"

"I don't care!" I cried out as I dug my nails into him and tried to pry his hands off of me. I began to kick violently in the air. "Let me go!" I demanded.

"Libby!" It was Uncle Sam's voice. He was in front of me now and trying to grab hold of my legs. After I kicked him a few times, he was able to capture both legs in his strong grip. I couldn't move now, but it didn't stop me from trying.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Libby stop!" my Dad's voice boomed in my ear.

"Let's get her in her bedroom," Uncle Sam suggested. I looked over his shoulder to find Curtis and Quinn watching my meltdown.

"Libby being bad!" Quinn yelped.

"Shut up!" I screamed back at her.

"Curtis, grab us some towels," Uncle Sam ordered urgently. I looked down at Uncle Sam to find blood covering his hands and shirt. His eyes met mine. "Honey, you need to calm down," he said gently. Tears filled my eyes. "Come on Libs...calm down and we'll talk. This isn't like you." I felt myself being carried and then we entered my bedroom. They placed me down gently on my bed, still holding on to me. "Ok Libs, we're going to let you go. Are you going to stay put?" Uncle Sam asked. "I want to clean up your feet and see what the damage is."

"She'll stay put or her feet won't be the only thing hurting right now," my Dad commented angrily from behind me.

"Dean, not now," Uncle Sam sighed as he looked quickly in his direction.

"Come on Sam, she just threw a world class temper tantrum," my Dad argued angrily.

"I know," Uncle Sam agreed. "And we'll take care of that after I find out where the bleeding is coming from." Uncle Sam looked down at me. "Are you going to stay put Libby?" I nodded my head yes. "Good girl," he said as he released the hold on my feet. My Dad was still behind me on the bed, but he too slowly released the grip he had on me. Curtis entered the room with several towels and handed them to Uncle Sam who began to gently dab away the blood. "Thanks Curtis, can you fetch the first aid kit?"

"Libby, what the hell was that?" my Dad demanded as Uncle Sam continued to inspect my feet. Dad was next to my bed hovering over me.

"I don't know," I mumbled. I looked up at him quickly and then looked away.

"I hope you have a better explanation than that," he growled.

"Libby, stay still," Uncle Sam commented. "Dean please, I need her to stay still. She has a few pieces of glass stuck in her feet." I watched as Curtis came back with the first aid kit. He handed it to Uncle Sam and then left my room. I waited patiently as Uncle Sam took care of my feet, flinching every now and then. My Dad hovered above me the entire time. "Well...it doesn't look like you need any stitches. I bandaged up a few cuts and I think I got all the glass out. You should be fine. How are you feeling Libs?"

"I'm ok," I replied. "Is it ok if I sit up?" He nodded his head and stood up from his crouching position on the floor in front of my bed.

"You have a big mess to clean up out there young lady," my Dad commented with a huff. "Care to explain yourself?"

"No," I mumbled, not looking at either of them.

"All right...fine...put some shoes on, grab a broom and dustpan, and clean up your mess," Dad ordered. I crossed my arms against my chest. "Now!" his voice boomed. I flinched and started to slide out of my bed. "You're in a lot of trouble kid," he mentioned with frustration. _(Ugh! I know!)_ "But right now we need to get this place cleaned up because we're having visitors."

"Whose coming _here_?" I questioned.

"Diana and Theo Baldwin, the couple that offered the reward for the return of Curtis and Quinn," Uncle Sam replied. "They want to meet them and see if there's anything they can do to help."

I started picking up the books and then made my way to the broken glass but someone had gotten to it first. I figured it was probably Uncle Sam. He was so anal about everything which made me smile. I heard the doorbell ring and stayed away while they all gathered in the main room. I remained in my room on my iPad for a few hours. I was hungry and headed out to find Curtis and Quinn gone from the main room, but Uncle Sam and Dad still with the Baldwins.

"We'd like to spend more time with them and visit them more frequently," I heard Mrs. Baldwin say. I crept closer to the doorway so I could hear their conversation. "We can't have our own children and we've fostered a few throughout the years. We can offer Curtis and Quinn everything they've ever wanted." A pang of jealousy shot through me. _(Stop it Libby, you should be happy for them.)_ Curtis and Quinn deserved this. I, on the other hand, deserved nothing. I was a complete f&$! up and I was pushing away the only people who loved me in long time.


	9. Chapter 9

We don't own Supernatural… Libby is the creation of HailstormJen. Hope you enjoy, and review if you feel so inclined. This chapter by HappyGoddess2003. Thanks!

 **Chapter 9:**

It was late Saturday and I had laid down for a nap.

My feet were throbbing. I curled my toes forward while lying in my bed and could feel the cracking of the cuts splitting back open. I had told Uncle Sam that I would take care of them in the morning and at night, after my bath. The truth was, I had only touched the ointment and gauze he had carefully laid out in my bathroom to squeeze a little down the toilet and cut some off and stuff at the bottom of my wastebasket. He never asked me about it either, probably assuming I was doing what I said I would do – Uncle Sam was trusting like that. What a sucker. When the Baldwin's fostered and adopted his precious Quinn and Dad's precious Curtis _(the son he secretly wished for instead of being stuck with me)_ , he would see. His little shadow would be gone forever – she wouldn't even look back at him. He didn't care about me, not even enough to check on my cuts. Screw him and screw my Dad, too.

The Baldwin's had come every day to see Curtis and Quinn, taking them out to eat and the movies. I couldn't remember the last time I went to a real movie in a real movie theatre. I could tell they were buying them new clothes, too. Everything they wore was fresh and new, while I had my same old emoji pajamas and stretch pants. _(I have to stop this obsessing. This is what I wanted for them, wasn't it? Good people who wanted them and even loved them? Somewhere to have a forever home?)_

Quinn came barreling through my door and her disgustingly adorable face popped up in front of mine.

"Libs, I get my nails did with Miss Di!" she gushed, wiggling her pink and lavender works of art in front of my eyes.

"It's DONE, nod DID, stupid," I growled at her. "And they're ugly – you look like a baby! Now go away," I added. _(Why was I so angry and jealous? I did my best for her. I tried to keep her safe. If it weren't for me, she and Curtis would have been torn apart months ago.)_ My pulse throbbed in my feet and temple. I lowered my voice and stuck my face into hers. "I said get out!" I hissed at her.

"LIBBY!" a voice boomed from my doorway. Uncle Sam must have been looking for her. _(Well, he found her. Great. He'd probably been standing there listening the whole time.)_

"Libby mean to me!" Quinn tattled, making the face she normally reserved for my Dad. Uncle Sam came half way across my room and got down on his haunches. He held out an arm and patted his thigh. She ran to him and sat, turning herself into his massive bicep. He cupped the back of her head and lifted her face.

"So I heard," he said, giving me his pissed off face over her tiny body. He took her little fingers and gave them a kiss. "Well, I think they look beautiful, don't you? And what matters more – if you like them or if Libby likes them?"

She thought for a minute. "If I like them!" she answered, as if she just won Jeopardy. _(UGH.)_

"That's right!" Uncle Sam confirmed, tickling her side and standing her up on her feet. _(Ugh. Feet.)_

"Honey, I think Curtis was getting a snack in the kitchen before going to the park. I think you need a snack before you go out."

She pulled on his wrist. "You come too, Unca Sam." _(Huh? When did THAT happen? I don't think so, kid. That's MY Uncle Sam.)_

"You go on ahead, I need to talk to Lib. I'll meet you in the kitchen in a bit," he said with a dimple popped smile.

She looked over at me and I swear she looked sorry for me. Me and my unpainted nails and old clothes. _(Imagining it, Libby. You're imagining it.)_

"Bye, Libs," she said, walking toward the door. "And I not have baby fingernails!" she piped up before stomping off down the hall, no doubt proud of defending her fingernails to me in front of Uncle Sam.

I opened my mouth to yell back to her, but the weight of Uncle Sam on the side of my bed with his finger held up to my lips shut me down immediately. He was furious.

"What the HELL has gotten into you, Libby? She's just a little girl!" he admonished, shaking my shoulders. "You're gonna tell me right now what's going on with you, because I have had it up to here with your bullshit!"

"MY bullshit? MY bullshit? You know what's bullshit? HER calling YOU Uncle Sam. That's bullshit! _(Quit saying bullshit Lib. Just stop talking.)_

He looked at me, assessing me with his moss and sunflower eyes. He shifted his massive frame over, closer to me, and I bit the inside of my mouth, tasting blood. My feet were on fire now. We both stared at each other. It was a standoff.

"Jealousy … and something else? Anger," he stated, shifting again to get comfortable. I grimaced. _(They're so good at reading me, both of them. They always know.)_

"How would _you_ know? You're so busy with your OTHER niece – that you've barely spoken to me in the last month, _Uncle Sam_ ," I said sarcastically.

"That's one and two," he said calmly. _(Gah! I hated him calm. I wanted him yelling and out of control, like I felt.)_

Then he had me by the chin. So fast – God, he was so fast. "You're bleeding," he said with concern, wiping down the corner of my lip with his shirt cuff.

"I'm not," I answered, copper taste filling my mouth. _(Really, Libby?)_

"Three," he said casually. "Open your mouth."

I clamped it together.

He didn't even yell, he simply pinched my nose shut. "Now you've earned extra," he said, waiting for me to open my mouth and breathe. _(Shit. He had done that once before, when Dad couldn't get me to open my mouth to check my temp when I had the Rugaru poisoning)._

I finally exhaled and he had me. "It looks like you bit the inside of your mouth, Libs. Mind telling me why you'd do that? Get in the bathroom and I'll make you a rinse."

The thought of getting up and walking to the bathroom made my stomach turn. _(Where was my Dad? Probably out playing catch with his new son, Curtis_.) I needed to deflect.

"Where's Dad? I want Dad," I said in my best sulky voice.

"After snack he planned on taking everyone to the park. He's probably out with Quinn and Curtis by now," he returned, voice level. "Now get in the bathroom."

"No." _(Oh my God I'm dead. Dead. Death by Uncle Sam. 'No' was not a word he was ever looking for from me.)_

"Excuse me?" he said, tossing the covers off me. "If it's your goal to not be able to sit for a week, you're well on your way, Libby." He stood and turned me so I was facing the floor. "Get your ass into that bathroom now," he demanded, his voice lowering just a bit. He reached behind me and lifted under my armpits, placing me on the tile floor beneath me. My feet stuck to the tile and I closed my eyes in pain and embarrassment. I had no socks on. He could see the original gauze he had wrapped almost a week ago. I peeled my foot up and moved toward my bathroom. This was gonna be ugly on all levels and I knew it.

SPNSPNSPN

Rinsing forgotten, Uncle Sam picked me up and put me on the toilet seat. He didn't speak. He rummaged around under my sink and found two bowls and looked over at the gauze and ointment. He turned and held them up to me – proof positive I was pretending to take care of myself the way I had promised to. He shook his head slightly and brought placed them on the towel next to the bowl. There were medical scissors there, and an assortment of medical washes, including Betadine and some sterile little sponges attached to what looked like tongue depressors.

He sat on the floor and took one of my ankles in his hand. He was wearing this bright light that wrapped around his head so he could see better – no doubt a newly purchased geek tool for just this purpose.

"Aaaahh…owwww…" I hissed.

"Hush," was all he said.

He began to cut the disgusting gauze off, carefully cutting around the parts that were stuck to my foot. He looked up at me with eyes that were both sad and angry, the Uncle Sam special.

"So you see this, Libs?" he said, raising my ankle up higher. He pointed to a red line going up from my foot to mid-calf. "Do you know what that is?"

I shook my head no.

"It's blood poisoning, moving up your body from infection. It's very serious – Libby, it could KILL you if it got into your bloodstream. It's called sepsis and it's nothing to be playing with. I should never have trusted you with taking care of this. Especially with how you've been behaving," he stated, muttering the last part more to himself than me.

"You should have been checking on ME, instead of playing kickball with Quinn," I said spitefully.

"I can just spank your ass first and fix this mess after if you want," he said without looking up. He placed my right foot in the soak and it burned.

"Owwww…. Fu…Shi…Owwwww, take it out, take it out!" I screamed. He held my ankle firmly in the antiseptic until I stopped trying to fight him. I could feel the gauze loosening from my foot and getting into the cuts.

He repeated the inspection process with my left foot, frowning when he ran his finger over a slight bump. I jerked out of his hand.

"Don't do that! You're hurting me, Uncle Sam!" I protested. I had somehow managed not to cry yet _(Probably my pride. And anger. And jealousy.)_ , but I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. I definitely knew I would more than make up for it when he punished me.

His lips formed a tight line and he brought my foot back down and ran his finger over the spot again. "You have a piece of glass in there. It has to come out," he said determinedly.

I tried to jerk away again but his grip was like iron. "Please don't, Uncle Sam, just leave it in there. I don't care! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" I begged.

His head snapped up and he looked at me, disbelieving. "Do you think this is a punishment? Do you think I **like** having to do this, Libs? Honey, I HAVE to. It's my job to take care of you, and if you had done what you promised, this wouldn't be happening at all. Am I right, Libby? Hmmm? Answer me."

"I was only gonna ignore it for a few days, but then you never came to check so I figured you didn't care. Too busy with… other things," I whispered.

"No, I trusted you. And let me remind you that lying is an automatic three, and you already have three, so wanna rethink your story?" _(How did he know? How did he know I was lying?)._

"I didn't care," I said dully.

"So that's why we're here. You didn't care about yourself. Thank you for telling me the truth," he said, getting back to the business of torturing me.

"I'll soak it and then get the glass out."

He pulled a thermometer out of his magic bag. "Open," he said, feeling my forehead. I shook my head no, because they always got their way! He didn't need to know my temp. I covered my nose so he couldn't pinch it shut. _(Ha-ha, Uncle Sam, guess I learned something!)_

He stood at his full height, looking down at me, hands on hips while holding the thermometer. "Okay, little miss thing, fine. Trust me when I say I have no problem going in the other way with you. I WILL get that temp. You're burning up. So suit yourself." He began to dig out some blue latex gloves and some … lubricant. _(What? Oh hell no, he was gonna … he wouldn't dare! He had a head-strap light, but no ear thermometer? Story of my life.)_ I looked at his face and he was busy getting himself set for the fight of his life.

I promptly opened my mouth and he popped the thermometer in. "That's what I thought," he said firmly. "Libby, when it comes to your health there isn't anything I wouldn't do. Don't ever test me."

I squeezed my eyes together, humiliated. _(I never get to win. Never, never, never.)_

It beeped off and before he took it out, he squatted down and kissed my cheek. "You will always be my number one girl," he reassured me. He took it out and declared 102.7. He had oral antibiotic ready and gave me two with some water. I took a sip and he handed it back. "Drink it all, you're dehydrated."

He swabbed Betadine and ointment on my right foot and wrapped it, then looked up at me. "Tell me the truth, am I gonna have a problem with you when I dig out this piece of glass? Remember, no lying."

I wanted to be strong. I wanted to say no, but I just couldn't imagine me just sitting there calmly while he dug into my foot with medical tweezers and God knows what else.

"Probably," I answered with a sigh.

SPNSPNSPN

Five minutes later I was on my belly with Uncle Sam sitting lightly on my thighs, backward to me. He had some towels on my bed, and bent my left knee up so he could use the Betadine swipe. He felt around the lumps sides, and I pressed my face into my pillow.

"Okay honey, here we go."

He began to press the sides of the lump down and under, and I screamed one of many muffled screams into my pillow. I was so thankful nobody was home to hear. He went to the other sides and repeated pressing the same way. I tried to kick and turn, but the harder I tried, the more he would increase his weight down on me; I was immobilized.

"Shhh…. Libs, okay, okay…. Almost there… You're doing so good…. So, so good… Hold on…. Just a bit more… Shhh, it's gonna be okay, I promise. Go ahead and cry, it's okay - I know how much it hurts to have things dug out. Do whatever you have to, baby, I won't tell anyone …."

I turned my face and my hair was stuck everywhere from the sweat of struggling and crying. My pillow stunk. My breath hitched and breathing was hard. My hands were in fists.

I felt him pull the lump apart and push up – I screamed into my pillow and tried to pull away, but then I heard the shard of glass being dropped into the small metal cup. He rested my foot on a rolled up towel and came to face me.

"All done, baby," he said, lifting me so I was sitting up. He wiped my face with a cool washcloth, and ran it around the back of my neck. My eyes felt swollen.

To be honest, he was drenched in sweat as well. It ran down his neck and between his chest, leaving large dark stains that matched his back and under his arms. He took his hand and swiped his hair back and it stayed from all the dampness.

"You did better than I thought you would, Libs. Honey, I'm sorry I had to do that," he said with remorse in his voice, but not in his eyes. His eyes said "I'd do it again in a second."

Everything just broke inside me from the pain. I put my head into his lap and cried and cried. I cried because it hurt. I cried because my Dad wasn't here. I cried because I was mean and spiteful and jealous of Quinn. I cried because I let Curtis go and get hurt by Frank, and now it would never be the same.

Uncle Sam just let me cry as long as I needed to. He rubbed my back and shoulders, and kissed my temple. Finally, I gave out. I was gutted and hollow. I was exhausted and I hadn't even been out of my room.

"I'm running you a bath, and I'll get you something for the pain. You soak while I grab a shower and call your Dad." _(Oh no…. Dad… Yet another disappointment to him I'm sure.)_

"Don't interrupt his time with Curtis, Uncle Sam," I said sincerely.

"Oh, shush. I'm calling your Dad – he will want to know. They'll probably bring back dinner – anything you want?"

"Whatever," I said, limping my way over to the tub. He helped me with my outer clothes and had put towels up on the side of the tub.

"Keep those feet up and wash carefully. Don't forget to wash your hair. I'll put out your sweats and a fresh pair of socks… I'll be back," he said. _(UGH. Take your time, spank-man.)_

SPNSPNSPN

I was trying to get the sock on my left foot - it hurt like a mofo. I threw it across the room in frustration. "*#!? Sock!" I screamed. "I *##! hate you! DIE!"

Right on time, Uncle Sam walked across my room and picked it up, bringing it back and dropping it onto my lap.

"I believe this belongs to you."

"It's too freaking small Uncle Sam!"

"Pretty fresh mouth for a girl who's already in so much trouble," he commented, taking my ankle in his hand and looking at where he had pulled out the glass. He looked up at me. "Yeah, there's some pus and drainage and some swelling. Your regular sock won't cover. I'll grab one of Curtis'."

"Oh, you mean one of his brand new crisp white socks from _Miss Di_?" I remarked snidely.

He gave me a hard look. "Yes, I mean one of those. I'm going to go and get you a pair and then I'm going to come back and give you the attitude adjustment you've been begging for." He held my gaze until I had to look away, it was way too intense. I was in for it from Uncle Sam and I knew exactly what that meant. "But… my feet…" I said lamely, like I had so many other times. _(Never worked before, never works at all.)_

"I won't be aiming for your feet, Libby. Your Dad is about half an hour out and is bringing home pizza for all of us. We both agree this punishment from me is NOT taking the place of your punishment for hiding Curtis and Quinn. We're having pizza and you will be sitting at the table eating along with the rest of us, regardless of how much your butt hurts, do you understand? This stays between you, me, and your Dad." He took a breath and continued.

"Also, your Dad got the call from Jody – the Baldwin's have been thoroughly investigated by both natural and supernatural worlds, and have come out squeaky clean. This means Quinn and Curtis will begin spending more time together with them at their home, which isn't far from here. It's the start of the fostering process, which shouldn't take long according to Jody. Curtis and Quinn really like them, you know."

"No, I wouldn't know, Uncle Sam, because Curtis doesn't speak to me anymore, and Quinn is in love with you." _(Why shouldn't I tell the truth? I was already in trouble. Why not be in trouble for being honest?)_

He turned on his heels and left my room. When he came back, he gingerly began pulling Curtis' sock up and over my swollen foot. "There," he said, "that takes care of that." He looked at me and my stomach clutched.

"You know how this works, Libs. It sucks, but let's get it over with."

"Wait. Uncle Sam. I… I… just need to tell you… ummm…."

He pulled my desk chair over, totally dwarfing it. Dwarfing me. He shook his head back and forth. "Don't care, don't wanna know, don't wanna talk. Get over here. Now," he said, patting a hand on his lap. A humongous hand. I didn't want to go. I was frozen.

"Libby, I'm not sitting here to rest. Do not make me come and get you." He snapped his fingers loudly. "Hello?"

Then I was seeing the world sideways from Uncle Sam's hip… and it was not a good view. Then I was staring at the floor, both my legs pinned between his _(Because he knew me too well.)_ I raised my hands to block my rear, only to hear his exasperated "REALLY?" before he swiped them away.

"Behave, Libby! This is gonna stop…"

Two hard smacks hit each cheek of my rear, followed by his voice. "Right now!"

His hand raised and landed on my poor rear and he had only started. He didn't speak, not until my butt was on fire and I was sobbing into the side of his leg.

"Stop Uncle Sam! I promise. I promise. Pleeeaaaase!," I cried into him. He stopped for a minute, rubbing my back. Thank God.

"Don't speak again until I'm finished. Talk after," he said. _(Finished? Why isn't he finished?)_

His hand covered every inch of my butt, up and down and back and forth. He didn't stop. Even when he started to lecture me, he kept up the pace.

"Libby, you will knock off your attitude starting this minute! Your smart mouth and your snarky comments! Your freshness will STOP do you understand? We won't have it. You WILL fall into line and this childish jealousy will stop! Yes? Do you hear me?"

I was holding onto his calf muscle, crying into it. I still don't know what made me do it, but I took my mouth and leaned forward, and I bit him as hard as I could. It wasn't much, through his jeans, but I know I made contact and I know HE knew I made contact, because he stopped. I was suddenly in a rage.

"Noooooo!" I screamed back at him. "You made me jealous! You did this! You love Quinn more than me! You both want Curtis and Quinn for yourselves! I hate you! I was here first! You loved me first - I love you! Why am I not good enough!? WHYYYYY?" I cried. "You want to send me away don't you? Not good enough for you, am I? Don't you think I see how you look at Quinn? All I did was try to save them! All I did was love Curtis!"

I was up on my feet, hysterical. I hit at him, and I hit at myself, pulling my hair. "Why Uncle Sam? You found me first! You took me away from the Djinn! Why are you turning on me? Why are you both turning on me like this?" Someone was screeching, and I was shocked that it was me. I was like a banshee. I couldn't stop.

He brought me to the floor in a basket restraint - I couldn't move. My mouth was forming words, but no words were coming out - instead, I heard the ocean in my ears and in my head. I slowly began to hear his voice, very far away – and I was slightly aware that he had turned me sideways and was rocking me. It seemed like hours had gone by.

"You're okay, it's okay… There you go… Breathe…There's my good girl… Not so tense now… Good breathing now… You don't have to worry.. Shhh Libs…. We love you so, so much…Calm down…"

His hand held my forehead close to his heart so I could hear his heartbeat. I could hear the swishing of the blood back and forth through the chambers _(or was it the ocean I was hearing in my head?)_ I snuggled into him, whispering my words; my chant of safety. I felt his kiss on my temple as he kept up his litany of reassurances.

"It's okay to have a meltdown – is that what happened, hmm? Close your eyes, now, and rest. That's a girl, rest your eyes. Dad will be home any minute and know what, baby? I closed the door so nobody else can see, ok? Yes, this is just for us Winchesters, for family, right? Let's get you on the bed; you need to rest your body and your mind. Let's just lie here together and wait for Daddy, okay?"

I whined when he lifted me because my butt hurt. "Sorry sweetheart, I know. I'm gonna put you on your side here next to me, okay? It will sting less. Okay, right next to Uncle Sam, let's sip some water – here Libs, take a sip. Are you with me?"

The ocean was so loud, but I saw the water and took a sip like I figured he wanted, and curled into him. My Dad would be home soon. He'll be so disappointed.

"Libby, are you with me? Look up here," he said, tilting my chin up. I could feel my lips still moving when I met his eyes. "What was that, honey?" he asked, tilting his ear toward me.

"The cheese stands alone, the cheese stands alone, hi-ho the dairy-oh, the cheese stands alone," I whispered. Uncle Sam furrowed his brow and gave me a kiss. My brain had put the lamest song ever on repeat, and whispering it even creeped me out, but I couldn't stop. Over and over again I whispered it into Uncle Sam's chest. It was my rosary.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up I found myself on a bus surrounded by screaming, annoying kids. I was in a seat alone and I was wearing a white blouse and a blue and green plaid skirt. Navy blue knee highs covered my legs and there were black dress shoes on my feet. The boys and girls around me were dressed the same way. _(Ugh! I knew they didn't want me anymore. They sent me off to some stupid boarding school or something. I just knew it.)_ I winced when I was pegged in the back of the head by something. I spun around to find a snot faced, red headed little boy holding a straw between his lips as he stuffed a wad of wet paper into the end of it. _(Ugh, spit balls!)_ "Knock it off jerk!" I yelled as the bus came to a stop.

"Matthews, this is your stop!" yelled the bus driver from the front of the bus. I peered around and no one was moving, but many eyes were on me. "Libby Matthews, THIS IS YOUR STOP!" the bus driver yelled again. _(Libby Matthews? Wait, was he talking about me?)_ I looked around again to find everyone staring at me. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Hey jerk, this is your stop!" sneered the little bastard from behind me. He kicked the back of my seat forcefully.

"Me?" I questioned as I turned to face him.

"Yeah weirdo...you're Libby Matthews," he replied and then laughed hysterically. I grabbed the pink and blue backpack from the seat beside me and stood up. I awkwardly made my way to the front of the bus. I stopped before going down the stairs and turned toward the bus driver. His name tag said Mr. Doyle. He was an older man with balding gray hair and dark eyes.

"This is my stop?" I questioned.

"It has been for the last six years," his voice cracked. "Matthews, what is wrong with you?"

"Uh...nothing sir," I replied. I unknowingly made my way down the bus stairs and onto the sidewalk. The neighborhood was unfamiliar with towering old oak trees with leaves that were changing into fall colors. A light breeze pushed the leaves down the sidewalk around me. A small, white, older ranch home was directly in front of me. A large willow tree almost camoflaged the front of the entire house.

"Hi Libby!" called a woman's voice front the front of the house. I couldn't see who was calling me so I slowly walked beneath the large willow tree and toward the front of the house. Standing on the front porch was my Mom, as beautiful as she was in the pictures I had of her. Tears sprang to my eyes. Her long, brown hair was blowing in the breeze. She was wearing a red and black flannel and a pair of jeans. _(But how? How could my Mom be here?)_ "Hi sweetie," she greeted with a smile. The tears began to fall from my eyes. I dropped my backpack onto the ground and ran to her.

"Mom!" I cried. A surprised look appeared on her face as I threw my arms around her. I held her tightly and she felt real. So real. _(How could this be?)_ "Mom," I sobbed. "I've missed you so much."

"Libby, sweetie, it's only been 6 hours," she replied as she embraced me in return. _(6 hours? More like 9 years...)_ She released me and placed her hands on my cheeks. "How was school today?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"It was ok," I replied, playing along with whatever was happening. She immediately frowned. _(Wait...no...don't frown at me.)_

"Mrs. Brown called and said she caught you cheating on your Math test," she replied. "She's upset that you cheated, but also concerned that you're just not learning the material." _(But Uncle Sam said my Math has been getting so much better!)_

"Oh," I replied, not sure how this scenario was supposed to play out.

"Let's get you a snack," she suggested as she opened the screen door. I entered the house and was welcomed by the smell of something delicious cooking. "I've had stew in the crockpot all day," my Mom mentioned from behind me. "Your Dad's in the family room. But just to warn you, he's not happy about the phone call we received today." _(My Dad? Which Dad?)_ I kept walking forward toward the kitchen, filled with both excitement and worry. It was an older kitchen with faded cabinets and a worn and faded floor. The kitchen opened up to another room where there was a couch, a chair, and a television. I could only see the back of a man's head in the chair. Cigarette smoke billowed around him and several beer cans were scattered on the floor around the chair. I immediately knew it wasn't Dean because he didn't smoke which could only mean it was my _rugaru_ Dad. I was suddenly filled with fear.

"Honey, Libby's home," my Mom announced. I latched onto my Mom as he slowly rose to his feet. I was expecting to see a monster as he turned to face us. But there was no monster. Just a drunken man who looked beat down and wore out. His brown hair was a disheveled mess and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in weeks. His white t-shirt was torn around the neck and there were a few cigarette burns scattered throughout. He wasn't the handsome, happy man I remembered from the pictures my Grandma showed me. He held a cigarette in one hand and a beer can in the other. I felt my Mom release the hold she had on me.

"I didn't raise a cheater!" his voice slurred as his can of beer crashed to the floor. He tossed his cigarette onto the table beside him. I watched as his hands went to the buckle on his belt and within seconds he flung it off and stumbled toward us. "I'll show you!" he growled. I looked frantically toward my Mom but she was gone, nowhere in sight.

"Mom!" I cried. "Mom, where are you?!" I turned and started to run for the door, but tripped and crashed onto my hands and knees. "Mom!' I cried again. I collapsed onto my stomach and sobbed into the old floorboards. "Mom, where are you?! I need you!"

"Libby! Libby! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to find my Dad, my Dean Dad leaning over me. I was on my back on my bedroom floor. "Look at me Libs. You fell out of bed. Are you ok?" he asked as he placed his hand on my cheek. I was so relieved to see him. If that dream was a glimpse of what my life would've been like, I was glad that I was with my Dean Dad and Uncle Sam.

"I am now," I replied as tears trickled from my eyes. "I love you Dad," I said with desperation as I reached my arms toward him. He smiled and pulled me into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too kiddo," he replied gently. "Must've been one heck of a dream. We heard you yelling for your Mom from the kitchen." He released the hold he had on me and helped me to my feet and then back into my bed. I sat with my feet dangling off of the side of the bed and my hands in my lap.

"I saw my Mom and my Dad and it seemed so real," I mentioned as tears came to my eyes. "But my Dad...he seemed like a horrible person and then my Mom disappeared. I never even got to know her." Dean sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "For just a few moments, it felt really nice to finally have a normal family."

"Libby, you have a family," my Dad stated. "You have me, and Uncle Sam, and Jody. We may not be a conventional family, but we're a family, and we love you Libby...and I'm sorry I made you doubt that these last few weeks. I didn't realize how you were feeling and I should have. There are a lot of things I could have done differently and I'm sorry. Think you can forgive me?" He gave me a little nudge with his shoulder and smiled.

"Definitely," I replied with a smile. "Can you forgive me?"

"Already have," he replied. "Curtis and Quinn are packing up as we speak, they're going to stay with the Baldwins for a week as a trial run. I have a good feeling that it's going to work out for them which is great. And then we can focus exclusively on you and work on getting you better. Every waking moment will be all about you," he added with a laugh.

"I don't think we have to take it that far," I replied with a smile. "But it will be nice to have you both to myself again." I couldn't help it, I was selfish, but they were MY Sam and Dean and I hated sharing. He gave me another quick hug and I just knew everything was going to be all right. I realized that just because someone was related to you by blood, it didn't make them anymore family than other people who loved you and protected you. If my dream was a glimpse of what life would've been like with my blood related parents, I was glad that I ended up with Sam and Dean. There was still something I had on my mind and I just had to ask. "And Dad...I just have to know...are you still going to punish me for hiding Curtis and Quinn?" I asked worriedly.

To my surprise, he shook his head no. "Uncle Sam and I both agree that you've been punished enough. What do you think?" I nodded my head in agreement. I sure felt like I had been to hell and back. I sighed with relief. "So...Curtis asked me if he could come in and talk to you...what do you think?" Dad asked hesitantly. I felt my chest ache for a moment. Just hearing his name broke my heart.

"Ummm...I guess," I stammered. He rubbed the top of my head and stood up from my bed. "I'll go get him." I watched as my Dad left and then quickly hid my feet under my blankets. I tried to tuck my hair behind my ears but I knew I looked horrid. I took a deep breath and watched as he entered my room. He looked great and happy.

"Hey Kansas," he greeted with a slight smile. _(Kansas! He called me Kansas again!)_ I felt a huge smile fill my face.

"Hey," I replied.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about that way I've been treating you," he said as he sat down next to me on my bed. I moved nervously a few inches to the left, away from him. He didn't look at me, just kept his head hung low and his hands in his lap. "I know you were trying to help us and well...I guess I just needed to blame someone. You didn't deserve it and heck Kansas, I am SO SORRY. I don't know how to ever make up for the way I treated you." He turned and looked at me with tear filled eyes. "Can you ever forgive me? You're my best friend and I love you and I don't want to lose us." I felt tears fill my own eyes.

"Yes, yes, I forgive you," I replied happily. "And I'm sorry too." I reached out and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "And I love you too...and I'm really happy that you and Quinn found a family and even happier that you'll be living nearby." We kissed quickly on the lips.

"Ahem!" interrupted my Dad's voice. We both laughed and looked toward the doorway. My Dad's face was peeking in and with stern look on his face. "You're both too young to be kissing." We both laughed again.

I knew I had a long road ahead of me, but I also knew that everything was going to be ok because I had my Dad, Uncle Sam, and now Curtis...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _A/N: Hi all! This chapter was brought to you by HailstormJen. Thank you so much for sharing Libby's journey with me and Happygoddess2003! We hope you've enjoyed our story. Sadly, we are going to put Libby on hold - "temporarily". We look forward to sharing more with you in the future, but we both have other things we'd like to work on right now. Thanks again!  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 1 of part 6 is up on my page!


End file.
